Family
by Tryphyna
Summary: What if Chibs had another daughter who comes to find him. How will Jax take this Irish girl who turns his world upside down? Pre-Tara reunion, Wendy is pregnant with Abel though.
1. Chapter 1 Revised!

**OK my favorite people! Here is some background for this story. Jax's birthday is 21 July, 1978. Kinsey's birthdate is 17 April, 1989. Skye was born on March 17, 2007. Abel is born on 8 September, 2008, the date the Pilot first aired! As I mentioned I'm not 100% sure where Gemma and Clay's story will go but I've got a pretty go idea. I hope you enjoy and I'm glad that you've stuck around.  
Tryphyna**

Finally, sitting so very close to the one man I've always loved, who I've always wanted to have a relationship with but I was never allowed to. I was told my entire life that he wanted nothing to do with me. That he knew about me and threw me away like garbage. But I was quite use to the fact that parents didn't love their children. The woman who told me those lies was the one who gave birth to me. She is also the one who made me feel like I was lower that dirt from the moment I could understand what that was. If she didn't want me, why should I have believed that he thought any different?

What made me change my mind? I happened to find a letter from my father addressed to my mother. Wanting to find out what he wanted, I opened it with no qualms about her privacy. He asked about me, if I wanted anything, did I want to visit him in the US?

When I brought the letter to her, she laughed in my face. She had happily played us both, knowingly hurting both of us while she reaped the rewards and the money that he'd send like clockwork every four months. Apparently she had been using the money that he'd send for her to use to buy me anything I'd ever need to get high or drunk. She would buy anything her heart desired while I worked from a very early age to eat and cloth myself. I went to school so that I could get away from her. I was exhausted.

So that night, after 19 years of being a modern day Cinderella, I left. I had thought my prince had come when I was almost through with secondary schooling. Instead I got a happy surprise and he ran. My 17 month old daughter was the reason I really did everything now. I finished school, but couldn't go to university. I worked my ass off because I refused to let my child go through all of the pain that I went through as a child. I had slowly been working to buy us a house far away from my mother but now I was going to use all of that money to go to America.

I quickly went to the powers that be and asked how I could move to the United States. It seemed like I had to answer a million questions before I was finally allowed to go. I used all of my hard earned money to fly from Belfast to the US. Of course there was no direct flight to this little town in the middle of nowhere it seemed. What kind of name was Charming? I was allowed to come to this little town with the provision that I contributed to society, so in layman terms, I had to get a job and hold it.

My entire life was flashing before my eyes while I sat in my car one hundred feet from Teller-Morrow Automotive. This is the return address from the letter my father had sent. By my car, I actually meant the car that I rented at LAX. I need to buy my own car if I'm going to be staying here. Am I procrastinating yes! Thinking about everything I'm going to need to do instead of actually going to meet my father. I'm frightened for the first time in a long time about rejection. Yes he wrote that he wanted me to visit but what's to say that it wasn't a lie? So much disappointment in my life has led me to be pessimistic. I learned long ago that being an optimist was just setting myself up for heartache. But my beautiful Skye was never going to know the hardships I knew if it took my last breath. My precious angel has taken this entire adventure in stride. She's always so calm, so easy going. She was currently sleeping peacefully in a car-seat in the backseat. I looked at the now ragged letter crumpled in my hand. I had read it at least five times a day after I found it.

I refused to back down now. After a 5,000+ mile journey, I was not going to back down from this. I refused to let my fear get to me; I'd ignore my fear of rejection. I was not someone to back away from a challenge. I Kinsey Blair Telford was not going to let this get to me. I was going to trust that he was being truthful about wanting to know about me. I'll be an optimist one last time. I put the car into drive. I took several deep breaths as I pulled into an open spot near the office. I steadied myself before getting out. I noticed that Skye was awake when I went to get her from the back of the car. Her eyes, which have not changed since the day she was born, are the same color as the sky on a clear day, which is how she got her name. My beautiful Skye Finley Telford. I grab her diaper bag and head inside the office.

There's a woman sitting behind a desk, I figure she's probably the boss. She looks up from her paperwork, her eyes shift between Skye and me. I know she is thinking about whom I am and how old I am. I know I don't look my 19 years. Somehow through all of the stress that I've been dealt I still look amazingly younger than I really am. I look all of 16, at the most.

'Welcome to Teller-Morrow, I'm Gemma. How can I help you?' She looks nice. I think she has put two and two together and realized that Skye is my kid, there are two categories that adults fall into when they find out you're a teen mother. Either you are a whore who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as them or you are an amazing young lady who is destroying the stereotypes. I think Gemma falls into the second category.

'Hello Ma'am. I'm looking for Filip Telford, I have a letter from him and this is the return address,' I say quite quickly. I'm hoping she's use to my father talking otherwise there might be a problem with her understanding my accent in that rush.

She sits there for a few moments just looking over both me and Skye. Trying to figure out why I would want him. I can tell that she probably wants to see the letter but I would refuse to let her see it since it's very personal to me. I can see the wheels in her mind turning trying to figure out why I would want him. There's a slight internal struggle that I can see in her eyes. I start to bite my lip waiting for her answer.

'Stay here, I'll go see if he is available right now,' she gets up from her seat and leaves the building. She heads to one just across the way. While I'm watching her Skye decides to fuss a little. I reach into the bag to pull out a bag of dried fruit. I'm handing a piece to her when I hear the door open.

'What can I do for you, Lass?' I hear a Scottish voice say from the door. I look up and there he is, my heart stopped at the sound of his voice, now it's going a million miles a minute. I slowly take in how he looks. I only have one very old picture of him that I found one day. But honestly I'd know this man anywhere; this is where I got my eyes. Looking at what he's wearing I see a leather vest with patches on it. I read it not knowing what it is that I'm looking at. I take a deep breath steadying myself, I barely notice Gemma enter silently behind him.

'Hi, um, honestly I don't know what to say beside; um I'm your daughter.'

**Ok, Chapter one is now revised! Let me know what you think of it! Is this version better? I've added over 500 words, I hope it is worth it. We will deal with Tara when we get to her. :D **

**XOXO,**

**Tryphyna! **


	2. Chapter 2 Revised!

**Ok dear readers! Here's the revised chapter two! I hope you are enjoying them!  
Just because I almost always forget to state this I'll state it here and now. I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy. I sadly don't own Jax. I only own Kinsey and Skye.**

**Tryphyna**

'_Hi, um, honestly I don't know what to say beside; um I'm your daughter.'_

I start to bite my lip again. Stupid brain that is absolutely NOT the way I wanted this to go. I look down at my feet, not wanting to see his reaction. There is no way to back pedal from that. Ugh, why, why, why! That was the perfect way to introduce myself to my father, not. Should I have written a letter letting him know I was coming? No, there was no way for me to know if he would get it before I arrived. I look up through my eyelashes at my father, he was stunned, and then I looked into his eyes, into the eyes I look into every time I look into my own. He had unshed tears threatening to spill out. All of the emotions that I felt were swimming through his eyes. Hurt, longing, fear, and there just barely visible was hope. That same little spark I knew was reflected in my eyes.

I'm terrified that he'll send me away. I can't go back, I'll never go back. I'll make American work for me just like he did. Why couldn't I find happiness here? There was none for me back where I grew up. I would make this work for Skye. She deserved so much more than what I received growing up. She would always have the very best that I could get her.

I'm thinking about my escape. How do I leave here with my dignity intact? While I'm planning I'm surprisingly engulfed in a hug. I smell the scent of a summer's day right after it rains in the country. This is my father. My father smells like home, not the house I was raised in, not the home I always wanted but was denied. After being strong for 19 years, I broke down in his arms; finally I had someone to comfort me. Being denied comfort for so long and finally receiving it was my dream. No one had ever really cared if I was sad or hurt. Sure I had friends but no one close, how could I explain a druggy mother who didn't care about me? By the time I was four I knew how to scavenge for my own food in the kitchen, not that there was ever much there to eat.

After a few minute we compose ourselves and let go of each other. I notice that Gemma is slightly teary eyed behind us. She offers us the use of her office for some privacy. We are quickly enclosed in the small office. My father sits me and Skye in one of the chairs that are in front of Gemma's desk. He falls to his knees in front of us cradling one of my cheeks in a hand.

'Oh my lass, my beautiful lass,' he said looking deep into my eyes. 'Oh my Kinsey, I'm so glad to finally see you.'

'Dad, I am so sorry. I've wanted to know you for as long as I can remember. But she lied to me, always lies. She told me that you didn't want me. I only just found out that you did want me. I found a letter from you to her before she could hide it from me. I confronted her and she admitted everything. She's lied to us both for 19 years for her own gain. All of the money you ever sent to us went into her habits. I never knew you wanted me, I never knew, I never knew Dad.' I started to cry again out of frustration, all of the years and memories we missed because a junkie cared more about her next hit and not her flesh and blood. We missed out on years of happiness because of her.

'Kinsey, it'll be ok from now on. If I had known you needed me all of those years ago I would have moved heaven and hell to get to you. There is no need to ever worry about anyone hurting or using you ever again. You are here now and that's what matters most. Now who is this lovely lass that you are holding.' He said looking at Skye. I don't want to overwhelm him within the first hour but there wasn't any other way to go about it. Of course he had to know about his granddaughter.

'Dad I would like for you to meet Skye Finley Telford, your granddaughter,' I said lifting her up and handing her to him. His eyes lit up.

'Hello beautiful granddaughter. How are you my little spitfire?' Skye was a little apprehensive before settling down in her grandfather's arms.

Suddenly the door opened. 'Hey Ma, do you have the papers for, oh hi,' a guy with blond hair was at the door. I won't lie and say that I wasn't attracted, because let me just tell you I was.

'Jax, I'd like you to meet my daughter Kinsey and my granddaughter Skye,' Dad said standing up. I stood up as well. I placed my hand gently into Jax's outstretched one.

He gently squeezed my hand, 'It's nice to meet you Kinsey. My name is Jackson Teller, but everyone calls me Jax.'

I smiled up at him, 'Hi, I'm Kinsey Telford, Kinsey is fine. And the little one is my daughter Skye.' Who is this guy? Why did he have to look at me with eyes that look like they are almost undressing me? And who am I kidding? What guy would really want a teenage mother? I wasn't really anyone special.

He looked over at Skye, who was still in my dad's arms. He held out his hand for her to take, 'Hello Miss Skye. I can see why you named her that. Just look at those eyes.' He said smiling at my daughter.

'Aye, she has my mother's eyes,' my Dad said smiling down at Skye. I had always wondered where she had gotten her eye color. Now I knew.

Skye decided to let everyone know that something was wrong when she decided to fuss. I looked at my watch, which was still set to the time in Ireland. I winced when I realized how late it was. 'Sorry, she's probably hungry and tired. It's almost eight o'clock back in Ireland right now.'

'Come on my girls, I'll take you to home, to my house, to get settled. Jax if anything comes up, let me know,' Dad said leading us out of the office.

Jax followed us out to my rental. 'I'm very glad that I met you today Kinsey,' Jax said leaning against the driver's side door. Dad had put Skye into her car-seat but didn't know how to strap her in. I made quick work of the straps and shut her door.

'Ok Kinsey. Let me get my stuff and you can follow me to the house. It's not that far away. I'm sure I have something you and Skye can eat. If I don't, we'll figure something out,' Dad said before heading to the other building.

Jax stood back from the car door and opened it for me with a smile. Ok does he know that his smile is a weapon to any girl who likes guys? I smile back at him, 'It was nice to meet you too, Jax. I hope to see you again.'

'You will, I can promise you that,' he gave one last smile before walking towards the garage, probably looking for Gemma. I turned around and saw dad looking after him. He walked over to me.

'Ready to go, Kiddo?'

I threw my arms around his shoulders, 'Oh Dad! I hate that she kept us apart all this time.' I felt tears burning behind my eyes but I held them back.

He held me tightly, 'I know baby, but now we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. Come on, let's get you girls home.' He kissed my forehead before heading to his motorcycle. I got into my car and pulled out waiting for him to get in front of me to head to his house. I thanked God for this new start now it's my turn to find happiness. It's time to start a new life here.

**Whoa Chapter 2 is now revised. I'm very happy with these revisions! I hope you are also enjoying the new chapters. I've added more than 300 new words to this chapter. Wow! Until next time,**

**Tryphyna**


	3. Chapter 3 Revised!

**Hello everyone! Since I'm revising all of my chapters I'll restate some of my previous notes. My computer is not the best. I type way too fast for it to keep up with me sometimes so unfortunately there will be typos. Sadly Abel with sometimes be spelled Able for the simple fact that I get frustrated at my comp and will not go through my story thoroughly before posting it. If you see any typos please let me know and I will go through and fix it.**

**Warning Jax might be OCC just let me know you're feelings! XOXO**

**Tryphyna!**

When we got to Dad's house I was astounded. It wasn't huge by most people's standards but for me and Skye this was huge. We lived in a shack compared to this. This looked cozy; it looked just like the home I'd always envisioned for us. I can't believe that we were going to be able to call this place home. _She_ had never been one to keep a clean house. As soon as I was old enough I was in charge of keeping the house clean. In the shack I shared a room with Skye, and a bed. But I preferred that, no one could get near her without me knowing.

Honestly I didn't want to tell Dad what it was like growing up with her. I think he'd be quick in killing someone. Luckily I learned at a very early age to protect myself. She was never picky when it came to who she slept with, who stayed at the house with a child there. I slept with a huge kitchen knife every night after I got old enough for her friends to realize that I was old enough to have fun with. When I told her she laughed. Luckily no one ever got close enough for that; I took precautions before I faced that situation. My room had been a minefield with anything that could and would make noise. I wanted to be sure that no one got near my bed without me knowing. My hand was always near the knife in case anyone ever got brave enough to try it. I grew up smart, knowing not to trust anyone. I did not want that for Skye.

After getting some food and putting Skye to bed, Dad took me into the living room. We talked about my life, what growing up was like. We talked about Skye and how she was created, how I was not ashamed of her. Dad explained as much as he could that night, about SAMCRO. I knew that I had to keep quiet about everything that I learned about this club, but that would never be a problem. He explained the hierarch of the club to me. I'd meet many of these people over the following days. I had already met a few. The first of course was Gemma; apparently I'd meet her again tomorrow, officially. The other member who I have already met was Jax. The man I just about couldn't get out of my head. I don't know why but he has etched himself into my mind and nothing I do can fix that. I'm pretty sure I barely crossed his radar, much less crossed it as a sexy girl. Why am I obsessing over this guy?

I stare up at the ceiling my mind keeps racing with how gorgeous he is, but then I keep thinking about how I'm a teenaged mother. I will never regret the highlight of my life. I have no idea where I would be right now without here but it probably wouldn't be here. Plus let's face it a man that amazingly good looking has to have a wife or girlfriend. No he was just being nice to a new face. Oh but I wish I could call him mine. If only it were possible.

Little did Kinsey know but one Mr. Jackson Nathaniel Teller could not get her off of his mind either. Why a slip of a girl would not leave him alone. Surrounded by the normal Crow Eaters and sweetbutts and yet not being attracted to a single one of them. This wasn't normal for him. Hell! He had had an old lady in Tara, for however short of a period that was. He had had a wife, he might never have loved her, and maybe he was just lonely when he married her. He had never been faithful to either of them, always swayed by a hot piece of ass.

What was this? Who was she? Maybe it was the fact that she was someone who he could possibly spend his life with, a thought that scared the shit out of him. He had given up on finding that one person to make him happy. Thinking that he would never find _one_ girl that would make every other girl pale in comparison, and suddenly here she was. Hell she didn't look a day over 16 and yet she had a daughter. Where did she find the strength to be a mother, when he couldn't even begin to contemplate having a child? So here he was on a Tuesday night, sitting at the bar, telling every pussy that came near him to leave him alone. His brothers knew better than to approach him at this time. He was quite obviously in a bad mood. He could have any tail in the joint, and probably many in the surrounding area, and here he was thinking about a brother's daughter, who was probably jailbait. Even if she wasn't jailbait who's to say she'd want a 30 year old mechanic with an ex-wife with a child on the way. Let's not forget the fun little fact that he'd have to keep certain things from her because of the club, unless she decided to go the route of full disclosure. When did life become so complicated? When did he start thinking about her as his? He thought about the first moment he had seen her.

He had gone into his mother's office trying to find a number of a client. The shithead had a super clean 2008 Audi S5 Coupe with over 35,000 miles on it; so far it seemed as if not a damn thing had been touched under the hood after it was driven off of the car lot with an odometer reading of 000 Miles. And here the owner was stumped because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his car.

When he entered the office he first noticed Chibs, then he turned his eyes to who he was talking to. Talk about a deer in headlights moment. He felt like he could stand there forever looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. When Chibs finally spoke and introduced her, he felt like someone had doused him with ice water. Her name, Kinsey, so unique and beautiful, it haunted it. When she spoke the world lit up, when they touched, the feeling of ice water turned into a burning, a need to have her. It took him a few moments to look at the little girl but when he did, God was she just as beautiful as her mother.

Jax shook himself out of his thoughts. Damn he was a sap. She wouldn't be interested in him. He grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and went to his dorm room. Hell, if he went home someone would end up bleeding. What was he thinking when he married Wendy? Truth is he wasn't. He lay down and drank deeply from the bottle. Being in the presence of a beautiful girl for five minutes sure had pussy whooped him. But if she was his, damn, he'd never need or desire another Crow Eater or sweetbutt again.

**Ok everyone I know I tend to write about teen pregnancy but honestly it's something I know a lot about. I was not a teen mother but some of my friends were. I'm not talking about post 16 and pregnant. I'm talking about before it was a good thing to be pregnant before you were out of high school. I'm not condoning teen pregnancy. It happens, it will continue to happen. Please, if you don't like the fact that I'm trying to write a strong female character who has overcome a lot of struggles including becoming a teen mother then please don't read. I love my readers and I'm sorry that I'm getting a little preachy right now but I'm tired of people telling me that I shouldn't write my stories because I'm telling teenage girls that's it's ok to be a teen mother. Actually that's the opposite of what I'm doing and I'd be the first to say think about having unprotected sex if you are not 100% ready to have a child. Until you understand the realities of having a child then you aren't ready. For everyone who is enjoying my story please continue. I'll try to keep this as the only preachy note. **

**Tryphyna**


	4. Chapter 4 Revised!

When I woke up that first morning at Dad's, I finally knew the feeling of being well rested. Finally after nineteen years of having to sleep with one eye open, worrying about what could happen to me f I fell into too deep a sleep, or worrying about what could happen to Skye. The very same Skye who was currently using my hair as her entertainment, which is what woke me up. I pulled her into my arms and started our morning ritual of tickling her and blowing raspberries on her skin. Here was my happiness, stupid boys leaving me with dreams about what could be, but never would.

I got us up and ready for the day, dressing Skye in a pink dress with ruffles, what can I say I created one girly girl; she is my daughter after all. I put on a loose blue mid-thigh shirt with leggings underneath. I picked up Skye and headed towards the kitchen. Inside my dad was cooking, something I'd never really experience, well someone cooking a home cooked meal that is. I don't think _she_ ever got within feet of the stove or oven.

'Good morning, Dad!' I say happily as I give him a quick kiss of the cheek.

'Good morning, Loves, I hope you are hungry this morning. I have some eggs and bacon. There's juice and milk in the fridge.' He said returning my kiss before finishing the food.

I went to the fridge to get out the milk and juice. I poured dad and myself some juice and gave Skye a Sippy cup full of milk. After we all sat down to our meals, Skye sitting in my lap as we currently didn't have a booster seat for her to sit in, Dad started outlining the plan for the day. We were going to go back to Teller-Morrow, where I would meet every one of importance. Dad explained that he had talked to the President of the club last night after I had gone to bed to explain what had happened that day. They were going to discuss how much I could be told. I was excited to get to spend some time with Gemma, who I couldn't wait to get to know. I really hope that she wouldn't mind being pestered by me and Skye.

We cleaned up after ourselves before packing up a bag for Skye since we didn't know how long we were going to be. I got back into my car while Dad took his motorcycle. I'd ridden a couple of dirt bike type motorcycles but nothing like what Dad had. There was one very handsome man who I would not mind climbing behind. Damn it, why am I even thinking about him? I can't wait to see him again. Got what a freaking sap I am. Nineteen years of barely caring about the opposite sex, one time letting my guard down and I learned my lesson. Less than twenty-four hours since meeting Jax, and I can't stop thinking about him. I want to lay my head down on my steering wheel but Dad is ready to head out so I follow.

Jax woke up to a pounding at the door, and a slight pounding behind his eyes. 'What, what, what!' he asked as he opened the door.

Half-Sac stood there nervously, 'Clay wanted me to come get everyone up. Chibs is coming in to talk about something and Church has been called in about 30 minutes.'

'Thanks man, please tell me there is some coffee in the kitchen.'

'Of course, I made some fresh five minutes ago.'

Jax shut the door and went to take a quick shower. What better way to get rid of a slight hangover and to send the need to sleep away for the day. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand and stood there for a good five minutes. If Chibs was the reason for Church being called it might have something to do with Kinsey. If she came to the shop today, well, let's just say there would definitely be new material to his mental masturbatory library. He got out of the shower and dressed in baggy jeans, a black SAMCRO shirt with his cut over top. Seeing that he still had 10 minutes to make it to Chapel he went to grab a cup of coffee to clear away the last effects of the Jack he had downed last night.

As he stepped outside to enjoy a few moments of fresh air and sunshine a familiar bike and rider pulled in, followed closely by a car. He couldn't help the smile that took over his face when he saw who was in the car. That's right, today was looking better and better.


	5. Chapter 5 Revised!

As we pulled up to Teller-Morrow I saw him standing there. Why do I get the very distinct feeling that the grin currently gracing his face has made many a panty drop? And is it sad that I returned his grin with a matching one of my own. Before the car can come to a complete stop he was walking towards the driver's side. He had the door opened before I unbuckled my seatbelt.

'Good morning, Kinsey,' he said reaching his hand out to help me out of the car. I placed my hand into his. The electricity that raced up my arm caused me to gasp. I looked into his eyes and saw the surprise in them. I guess he had felt what I had.

'Good morning, Jax,' I said very breathy. The shock of what I felt when I had placed my hand into his had taken my breath away. He held onto my hand longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining, I didn't particularly want him to let go, but he did when as Dad started to walk over. He shut the driver's door and opened the rear door before I could so that I could grab Skye. I unstrapped her from the car seat and pulled her out. I passed her off to Jax so that I could grab the bag that contained all of the supplies that mothers find themselves packing for their kids. I figured one day soon I won't have to pack as much, one day called the day I no longer have to pack diapers. But for the most part I find that I pack toys and snacks.

I turned around and caught Jax's expression as he held Skye. I don't know how to properly describe it. Was it bemusement, amazement? I think that this moment might have been one of the first times he's ever held a child. I remember the first time I ever held a child. I was around 7 months pregnant. It was in my prenatal yoga class when the instructor brought her 2 year old. For some reason the boy liked me and wanted me to hold him, I couldn't find a reason not to, and figured I needed as much practice as possible, plus a two year old was better practice than a newborn, right? At that moment I realized what it truly felt like to be a parent, the first moment I held a child. Yes, I knew I was pregnant and within 11 weeks I'd have my child in my arms. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd be 100% responsible for a child.

Time stopped for me in that moment. I knew exactly what was going through Jax's mind. He had a girl at home. Of course he did. He was about to have a child, his first. Why did everything come full circle at that moment in my life?

'Mornin' Jax,' Dad said walking up to us. Jax's trance was broken by my dad speaking. I broke out of my thoughts, but now I couldn't look at Jax. I put on a fake smile as I shut the car door.

'Hey Chibs, how's it going brother?'

'It's fantastic Jackie Boy! I have the two most beautiful girls ever living in my house,' Dad said taking Skye from Jax.

Jax gently takes the diaper bag from me. He then puts his hand on my lower back to lead me towards the building next to the repair shop. I almost shook his hand off when he started to talk. 'I can't argue with you there. I'm by myself in a dorm. I'm envying your life right now,' he said chuckling at the end.

He was sleeping in a dorm room? Ugh, now I'm confused. What's going on here? I know the look that was on his face just moments ago. I need someone to talk to. I hated being the new one. No one is going to talk to me. We enter the building. I'm surprised to find that it looks like a normal bar, a little small perhaps. I'm beginning to think Teller-Morrow is not the average repair shop.

After my eyes adjust to the lighting I see that Gemma is sitting at the table with a very imposing man, I'm guessing her significant other. I can feel Jax's hand burning through my shirt. If this is what it felt like with clothes between his hand and my bare back, how would it feel with nothing between us? No, I can't think like that. To distract myself I look at Dad. He was deeply enthralled by Skye. She loved having any attention. She might not know many words but boy could she babble with the best of them.

When we got to the table Jax spoke up, 'Kinsey, I'd like for you to officially meet my mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow. And this is my step-father, Clay Morrow. Guys this is Chibs daughter Kinsey.'

'Good morning Mr. Morrow, Mrs. Teller-Morrow, I'm very pleased to meet you.'

'It's nice to officially meet you too Dear, but please call me Gemma, and this lug is Clay. Now who is the adorable one who has Chibs wrapped around her tiny finger?'

'That would be my daughter Skye.'

'What a beautiful name. Jax are you going to make her stand there all day? Have a seat Kinsey,' Gemma admonished.

I giggled as Jax pulled out a chair for me at the table. After I sat down Clay spoke up, 'Well Kinsey, what brings you to our lovely slice of paradise?'

'Well, my mother isn't exactly a decent human being, much less a decent mother or grandmother. For my entire life she lied to me about Dad. I was told he didn't want me, that he left as soon as he heard about me and could care less if I lived or died. I believed her for the simple reason that she often told me that herself from her own point of view. Well about a month ago I found a letter from Dad to her. From what he said I figured out that she had been lying to both of us for 19 years. When I confronted her she admitted to it. I quickly packed everything that I wanted to keep and went to the consulate. I had to find out if he really wanted to have a relationship with me or not. It took me a few weeks and almost all of my savings to get all of the documents needed to come here. Luckily I had found the perfect person to help me. She had climbed her way from a terrible childhood so she understood why I had to leave. And I would have actually been here sooner if I had not wanted to fight for the ability to stay here longer than three months. Basically all I need to do is to hold a job, basically prove that I can be a contributing member of society. For the foreseeable future there is no force that could change my mind in staying here.

'Now that I am here and I have met my Dad, now that I know he wants me as much as I want him, being with him is where Skye and I belong. Because one of the two people who should have had my back one hundred percent of the time chose to put herself first, second, and last, those she should have protected weren't even blips on her radar most of the time. I missed out on a better life because of her. If she had not been so selfish, if he had done the right thing in giving me to my Dad, if just once in her miserable existence she had chosen me instead of her next high, my life would have been so much better. I'm here to make sure that Skye never has to know that someone is chasing their next high instead of taking her. I never want her to be afraid that someone is going to take advantage of her. I was lucky. No one ever came close to me like that.' While telling Clay, and indirectly Jax and Gemma, my past I watched the faces I could. Clay looked content with what I said. Apparently I had passed a test that I did not know I had to take. When I started talking about _her_ I saw Gemma come to attention. Her eyes snapped to Jax. Unfortunately I couldn't look at him without it looking odd, so I couldn't see his reaction. I had the feeling that something important had clicked for Gemma during my story, possibly for him too. I hate being out of the loop.

At that moment I heard a lot of motorcycles drive up. Clay stood up, 'Ok Jax, Chibs Chapel in 5 minutes, let the others know.' He walked away and headed into a different room.

Gemma turned to me, 'Let's let the men have their meeting while us ladies figure out some stuff. Grab the little one and come to my office.'

I turned to Dad who handed me Skye who screamed, 'Muma!' at the top of her lungs. I laughed and brought her close, kissing her over and over causing her to giggle like mad. This is my every reason for being where I am today, if not for her who knows where I'd be at this moment in time. I snuck a peek at Jax, he had a grin on his face but for some reason he was far away.

Dad clapped his hand on Jax's shoulder to get his attention. 'Come on lad; let's get the boys in here.' He leaned down to press kisses onto both my forehead and Skye's. 'Have fun with Gemma, Kinz.'

I smiled up at him, 'Of course Dad, how else would I find out what kind of trouble you get into?' He just smirked and walked towards the entrance.

I looked at Jax who was still beside me. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't or wouldn't. He threw a smile at me that had me melting on the inside. 'I'll see you lovely ladies later.' Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his hand twitch, like want wanted to do something but his conscience took control at the last moment. He stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek. He stood there for a minute longer, just looking at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

It took Gemma standing and picking up Skye's bag to break our stare. Jax walked away towards the room Clay had entered. I looked at Gemma who had a huge grin over her face. 'Come on girls, we've got some decisions to make.'

I stood up holding Skye and we walked to the office. I couldn't help but to think about Jax, wondering what was going to happen behind those closed doors.

**Hello everyone, I'm almost done with the revisions. So very close! I'm excited.  
Tryphyna **


	6. Chapter 6 Revised!

I put Skye down when we got to the office. Gemma set down behind the desk and pointed me to a seat across from her while placing the bag beside the desk. She leaned back in her chair, putting her feet on the desk. I could tell that she was at home here. This was an extension of her castle. 'Ok Kinsey, you need a job so that you can stay here for any length of time, correct?' She said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but to smile at her, 'That's correct. Well either get a job or marry someone who lives here. I don't think I can find someone who I'd like to marry in the next three months, so finding a job is my best bet.'

'Well you never know about finding someone in three months but you'd never want to rush into anything that quickly, I don't blame you for that thought. As for a job, what jobs have you held in the past?'

'I've worked in a pub as a waitress before, good money but lousy hours. I worked at a library, which was probably my favorite job. I organized the books, completed and filed paperwork for new members.' I could see that she had a thought so I stopped there.

'Hum, are you competent when it comes to filling out and filing paperwork?'

'I believe so. I tend to like being organized. Living in absolute chaos my entire life has taught me the value of being tidy and organized. I believe I've been called obsessive. '

'And I believe that I have a job for you, if you would like it. It's simple office work, dealing with customers, taking invoices, ordering arts as needed, all while keeping the basics in supply. I need an assistant, thirty-five to forty hours a week. We can set up a space for Skye to play and sleep while here if you don't want to put her in daycare. Now the important part to consider is not the hours or what you will do with Skye. It's are you willing to be a part of this family. There is an entire history here that you will have to be privy to. There is a catch, once you enter this family there is no getting out. But we take care of our own. This is why I've been reluctant to get an assistant. Things happen here that don't need to be aired publicly and I need to trust the people I hire. Think about what you want to do. I can help you get employment elsewhere but because of who your father is I will let you know that if you don't want to know what's going on then you will be out of the loop here.

'Now normally I wouldn't be pushing someone one way or the other. But there are a few things I know very well. I know my husband, I know my business, and I most definitely know my son. For Jax women fall into different categories. Most fall into the fuckable but not relationship material category. Women who hang around the club are called Crow Eaters and sweetbutts. They hope to one day become old ladies, and for a very, very, small number of them that dream has been achieved. Another category is unfuckable. This category includes those he would never fuck for various reasons. My son might love sex but he does have standards. There are two other categories. You my dear are special. One of those categories is family. You should fall under this category because you are Chibs' daughter. That should make you untouchable. You fall under none of these categories. You are in a category that only a couple of women have fallen into before. I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way you look at him. You fall into the potential category. You have the potential to be a serious relationship for him,' she stopped to take a breath. She took her feet off of the desk and leaned her arms on it. She looked towards Skye who was currently emptying the contents of her diaper bag onto the floor. I smiled. My precious baby was so innocent. Where did I want my life to go? I just found my dad. Did I want to be a part of his life as fully as possible? Did I want to be part of Jax's life? She stared at me.

'Kinsey, Jax has only let two women into his life before. Neither time has worked out for him. Unfortunately, his latest screw-up includes a pregnancy. Jax has never thought about having kids. I'm going to let you in on some family history. Jax had a brother, Thomas. Tommy was born six years after Jax, but boy did Jax love him. Sadly, my family has a flaw. We have a genetic heart defect. Jax has it, Tommy died because of it when he was 6. Jax took it hard. At the age of 12 he decided that kids were not in his future and he stuck to that. Well now here he is, about to be a father and he is scared. My ex-daughter-in-law has a history of drug abuse, that's why he divorced her. She got clean, and Jax tried to fix it. Let's just say, one night there was a lot to drink and no protection. He's scared and knows that Wendy is not for him. So now he lives in a dorm room here. He pays for the doctor bills, well, honestly he pays for everything. She lives in his house, eats the food he pays for. I don't know what he plans on doing once she gives birth but hopefully he gets his head out of his ass soon. I see him looking at you and his beautiful baby you have and I can see him waking up from this funk he's been in. If you had been here 12 or 18 months ago, who knows where we would be now. I see something in you and Jax. I see the potential for something epic.' Looking at Skye again she smiled. Here was a woman I had first met yesterday and she was looking at my daughter the way I had hoped my mother had hoped my mother had 18 months ago. With pure love that only a mother or grandmother knows.

'Kinsey, I need you to make a decision. Here do you want your life to go? How do you want your life to be here? Are you willing to allow the potential for something special happening with my son? I know that it's a lot to ask of you. I know you just got here but if you knew my son, like I know my son, then you know that he doesn't do slow, not when it comes to relationships. I'm not usually this open about our family, about my son. But right now his happiness is in your hands. You are everything he has ever wanted in a woman, and everything I've known he's ever needed.'

I looked at Gemma and then I looked at Skye. Here was my chance at finding happiness, pure happiness. It might not always be good, sometimes it might be downright bad but I could be happy. I could find the family I've always wanted for myself and for Skye. Maybe this thing Gemma sees between me and Jax is just a figment of her imagination, but am I willing to give up on it. She admitted as much to him being, well let's face it, a slut. He loves sex, but that's no reason to say no to this. I need to get to know him before I say no to anything.

It all can down to one thing, did I want a full family for Skye and myself, or did I want a partial family? Did I want to be left out in the cold when it came to details? No, I wanted this. I wanted to come here and find myself, I wanted to find a place to belong and here Gemma was, serving me and Skye a family on a silver platter and all I have to do is reach out and take it. Was I afraid, yes, but fear isn't going to hold me back from doing what I think was right for me and my daughter.

'Gemma, I accept your proposition. What's possibly between Jax and I is just that, a possibility. I'm willing to see where this goes. But I don't know what he sees in me, what our potential is. You've known your son since the moment he was conceived, I just met him yesterday. I don't know where this is going or if it will go very far, but there's a spark there that I feel when he touches me. I feel it when he stares at me, even when he looks at Skye. I'll be here in a capacity to help him if this is not a romantic relationship. I'm the single parent raising a child with no help from the other parent. If that's what he wants then I'm there for him. Whether or not this turns into something more than friendship is up for grabs, but I won't just let this opportunity slip by. Right now Skye is priority number one, everything else comes second. You know what a parents love feels like. The feeling that you'd do anything to make the world perfect for your child, or children, and right now that I what you are offering me. I want what is best for my daughter.'

**OK! Revisions are finally done! Thank you very much! I will have two weeks off of work starting December 19. Hopefully I'll get a lot of this story done those weeks. Starting tonight I'll start on the new chapters! Yay! Moving on now! I've enjoyed these revisions. I hope you have too!**

**XOXO,  
Tryphyna!**


	7. Author's Note, DO NOT GIVE UP!

Dear Readers,

I'm seeing that many people are reading this story! It thrills me to see that. I am going to re-write all of the chapters so over the next couple of days they will go through a change, some minute some not so much. I'm going to be as close to cannon pre-pilot as possible. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Gemma's and Clay's characters yet. This story is going to start a maybe a week before Abel is born. You'll have to read to find out what happens to Wendy. Enjoy!

Tryphyna


	8. Chapter 7

After our talk Gemma decided that we should grab some food for the guys who were still in Chapel. She made a call to a place called Lumpy's. I was a rather large order. I had to trust her judgment when it came to food for me and Skye. We piled into my rental because the car-seat would not fit into Gemma's car. I let her drive since she knew where we were going. We talked about a lot of nothing really. It was a lot of trivial things about the town, nothing important. She talked about growing up here, what it was like. She talked about leaving and how she met John Teller, the joys of having her sons. We didn't talk about what happened to her first husband or her second son. I talked about some of the good things about Ireland, and how beautiful it was. I don't know how she thought she was ever going to fit all of this food into her car. I guess she does this at least a couple of times a week, but all of this food barely fit into the rental.

When we got back to the repair shop Dad, Jax, and Clay were standing by the door to the bar. Dad and Jax looked like they were having a serious conversation, while Clay was mostly listening but would put in his two cents every once in a while. When we pulled back into the parking space all three looked up at us.

Gemma opened the door, 'Go tell the guys if they want to eat, to come get the food out of the car!'

Clay opened the door to the bar and yelled something inside. Soon there was a rush of men getting the boxes of food and the few beverages we ordered and took them back into the building. I got Skye out of the car and found that Jax was once again leaning against the driver's side door. I noticed that Gemma was looking at us from the door of the bar with a knowing smile before going in. I gave a half laugh before closing the car door. I faced Jax and gave him a blinding smile.

'How was your time with Ma, Beautiful?' He said, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Luckily I knew that I was quite pretty when I blushed. I lowered my eyes shyly.

'It was good Jax. She offered me a job here, and she gave me a proposition. I accepted on both accounts. I decided I would accept everything that I was allowed to know. I wouldn't want to be left out in the cold, knowing that there were things that I didn't know, didn't allow myself to know,' I finally looked back up at Jax. The look he was giving me was I don't know how to describe it. He was amazed, happy.

'Oh Kinsey,' his hand reached up again and lightly swept across my cheek, 'I asked Chibs if I could show you around town, well I asked if I could ask you if you would like for me to show you around town.' He asked, in a rush. He was almost flustered. I reached up and put my finger to his lips.

'Jax, I'd love it if you showed me around. I can leave Skye with Dad so that they can have some bonding time. Now let's go in before all the food is gone and you have to go get the three of us something else for lunch,' I smile at him, before taking his hand and heading towards the door. Skye look up at Jax and started talking in her babbling words. She reached out for him to take her. After a moment's hesitation he did. He was still holding her a little awkwardly but he was getting better at it. She reached out and tugged his hair. I laughed and led the way into the building. Knowing everything to come was meant to happen. Wondering what fate had in store for me.

**Ok friends! First new chapter! If you haven't seen already I've revised all of my previous chapters. I've added new detail to them to make them a little better, I hope. This is just a little chapter to start Kinsey's and Jax's relationship. I have a plan to deal with Tara, and I think I'm going to have some fun with Ima. I won't discuss tonight's episode. I can't! Two of my favorite shows and they have broken my heart! First The Walking Dead and now Sons of Anarchy! Why! Oh you evil, evil script writers!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO,  
Tryphyna**


	9. Chapter 8

When we walked in everyone was seated at a giant folding table. The volume level dropped a couple of decibels when every eye turned to look at us. I took a slight step back and behind Jax, my hand went between his vest and shirt so that I could grip something not so important. I didn't really liking being the center of attention. 'Do you fucks have nothing better to do than look at a couple of beautiful ladies?' Jax asked trying to get the attention off of me.

'You know us way better than that!' a guy with dark curly hair said before laughing loudly.

'Shut up Tig! Everyone get back to lunch!' Clay shouted. Jax started walking towards some empty chairs. Well I was just following his lead because I wasn't looking up anytime soon. He pulled out a chair next to my dad for me to sit in. He claimed the one next to me with Skye sitting in his lap.

'Mama Bear made sure the three of you had food,' Dad said from my left. I looked up and saw that Gemma was sitting across from Dad, both of whom were sitting next to Clay who was at the head of the table. I gave Gemma a small smile before grabbing some food for Skye and tearing it into pieces she could handle.

'So Gemma told me that you took her up on the job offer Kinsey,' Dad said looking at me, 'Now that you're here I'm going to introduce you to the rest of our charter. Across from you is Bobby, he is in charge of the treasury here, next is our information guy, Juice, Tig is the loud mouth who better stay away from my daughter, next to him is Piney, he's really only here for shits and giggles,' that caused a bunch of laughing from everyone, during the brief pause I placed Skye's food in front of her and Jax. He was slowly getting use to this kid thing. Finally dad continued with his introduction 'no, no Piney is the co-founder of SAMCRO, along with Jax's dad. He's here to keep us all in check. And between him and Jax is Happy, who is a frequent visitor from one of the other charters. The piss-ant who's roaming around is Half Sack, don't ask or else he WILL show you why he is called that.' I grimaced as multiple scenarios ran through my head. I really did NOT want to see why he was called Half Sack.

Suddenly Gemma started cracking up and pointing at Jax. I turned and saw that Skye was happily feeding him his lunch. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped. Soon the whole table was laughing at the hilarity of this big, tough biker who had an eighteen month old feeding him. Being the mum in this situation I reached over to take Skye so that he could eat his meal in peace. 'Don't worry about it Kinsey. I think most guys dream of being fed from the fingers of cuteness,' he said with a wink in my direction.

Seriously if this guy didn't quit while he was ahead, ugh, more blushing. He's not going to have any problems being a dad. So many people don't like it when strangers make their food much less feed it to them. Plus there's the fact that this is a toddler, and toddlers are not known for their sanitary hands. I smiled my brilliant pearly whites at him and finished my lunch. Soon enough everyone settled down and finished their lunches.

Pretty soon Clay was standing up. 'Ok back to business!'

Most of the guys scattered, going back to the auto shop to do actually work I guess, leaving Clay, Gemma, Dad, Jax, Bobby, and Piney in the room with me. Skye, still not use to the extreme time change, had just fallen asleep, using Jax as her bed. My mind was screaming "Lucky" but just, damn, this man is hot! I looked at everyone wondering what was in the plans next. Gemma looked at us before giving us a smile. 'I'm going to go get some work done. Kinsey you start tomorrow eight o'clock. Jax your currently screwed, wake up that baby and there will be hell to pay,' she said before giving Clay a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out of the building. Clay, Bobby, and Piney all said how nice it was to meet me and that they couldn't wait to get to know me better before going off into another room. Leaving me, Dad, Jax, and Skye, 'OK kiddo, I'm going to return your rental and get you your own car. Don't worry I'll also get Skye a car-seat,' Dad said before standing up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before giving Jax a handshake. 'Don't forget what we talked about man.'

Jax very seriously looked at Dad before replying, 'You have no worries Brother. I'm going to do this right.' After that Dad took my rental car keys and left.

I smiled at Jax, 'Well, now what, Handsome?' His reply was that panty dropping smirk of his.

**Good afternoon my friends! Two chapters up in less than 24 hours! I'm currently at work. Luckily at a daycare I have a couple of hours of free time when all of my toddlers are asleep. I'm hoping to have another chapter done tonight, preferably a better one. I'm not 100% on this one but I'll post it anyway to see what you all think. This chapter is mostly about the Jax/Skye interactions. Reviews make me very happy, and let me know where you would like this story to go.**

**Tata,  
Tryphhyna **


	10. Chapter 9

We sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other, the only sounds being the soft sounds that Skye was making as she slept. I gently played with her hair, a soothing action for both of us. 'How about we move this to my room here that way no one will accidently wake her up?' I looked at him and had to seriously consider it. Was it a good idea to go into a room with him, with a bed as one of the few pieces of furniture? Um, not so much, but for Skye's nap, I'd do anything for her to stay asleep. Slowly I nodded my head.

I stood up first so that I could pantomime how he could easily get up without waking up Skye. He followed my directions, well. Not perfect but let's face it, standing up smoothly with a sleeping child, and keeping her asleep, isn't easy. I let him lead us back to his room. It was, in my opinion, the perfect single guy's room, messy and used. He carefully lay down on the bed keeping Skye steady on his chest. I looked around the room, spotting a chair buried under shirts. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this situation. I finally let my eyes drift back to him, and what was he doing? Smirking, of course he was. 'You can join me if you want. I promise, I don't bite, unless you ask.' You see that was the problem, I wanted to ask. I shyly grinned, before slowly sitting down on his bed beside him. Well Jax had another plan. Suddenly I was pulled backward by my shirt to where I was lying next to him. I let out a startled gasp before looking at Jax. He was innocently looking at Skye, but his hand was still under my back. I saw two choices, either I could enjoy the closeness and explore this, or I could clam up and sit back up, which I really didn't see happening since someone refused to let go of my shirt. So deciding not to fight what felt so right, I turned onto my side and curled my body into his, placing my head on his shoulder and my hand on Skye's back. Jax let out a small sound, very primal, almost a mix between a growl and a purr. I let myself sink into the feeling of rightness and drifted off.

My eyes snapped open at a slight movement from Skye, who quickly settled down again, but I was awake. I know I hadn't slept for long. I then realized how precarious of a position I was in with Jax. I was flush against his side with one leg thrown over his hip. I felt his hand gently stroking my back, playing with strands of my hair. His other hand was entwined with mine on Skye's back. I could really get use to this. I looked up at Jax, his eyes were closed but it was pretty obvious that he wasn't asleep.

'I told your Dad that I wasn't going to treat you any way but right. Hell, I refuse to treat you like any other girl. God, Kinsey, what have you done to me?' He looked so serious when he whispered that to me. He brought his hand that was behind me up to caress my cheek. I decided to take a giant leap. I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his. His hand moved from my cheek to my neck. As he leaned up, he pulled me more into him. When his tongue gently ran across my lower lip I couldn't help but to answer to his call to part my lips. The world exploded around us as our tongues sensuously curled together. I moved the arm that I was laying on. I had to touch as much of him as I could. I ran my fingers up and down his arm that was holding me to him. Letting my nails gently run along his skin.

When we broke our kiss he brought his hand to my face to cradle it, his thumb was rubbing my bottom lip. 'Jax, it's not just me, you, your touch is enough to drive any sane girl crazy. I'm not going to lie; we have a lot to talk about. And, Jax, I'm afraid. I've never really done this whole relationship thing. Jax the guy I was with, Skye's biological, he was my only, my only in every way. I never had time before, nor did I really want to start something. I thought he was different but he left. Jax you have to know, I didn't love him. I know you're experienced, your mother told me. Jax, I don't want to disappoint you,' I finished in a whisper. I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for him. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again this time was different. He was hungry, I could feel that in his kiss. His free hand was on the back of my head, pressing me into him harder. I was kissing him just as ferociously and he was kissing me. When he pulled away this time his eyes were on fire.

'Kinsey, damn girl, I'm not good at this either. I've been hurt, Tara, my first serious girl, she left here. She knew how much the MC meant to me and instead of asking my opinion she applied to school out of state. Two days before she left she told me. She asked me to get up everything I'd ever wanted, and worked towards. I let her go; something kept me here beyond my family. Wendy, my ex-wife, baby, I can't explain what was going through my head when I married her. She was a girl from a charter in Reno. I didn't know until after that she was addicted to crank. I wanted it to work, and I tried after she got clean, but she kept going back. I gave up wanted to divorce. The only reason she is still here in Charming is the fact she is currently carrying my child. I don't love her, I never did. You, Kinsey, you came in here with your smile and you took my breath away. Girl you really can't be more perfect.' With that he pulled my head back to his and kissed me again. 'Tonight, Kinsey, tonight let's go for a ride on my bike. Let me show you places I like here. Let me show you off.'

'Yes, Jax,' I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and grinned at him.

Jax groaned, his hand coming back to my face. He used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth. 'Don't do that. Do you know the effect you have on me?'

'Probably the same effect that you have on me,' I replied smugly.

Right then we heard a very small, 'Muma' coming from my little Skye. She blinked up at me.

'Good afternoon my baby, did you get a good nap?' She nodded her head. 'Who's Mummy's girl? Huh? Who's Mummy's girl?' I said and she eagerly started to tap her chest. 'That's right Skye is Mummy's girl.' I grabbed her off of Jax and rolled onto my back holding her up in the air. 'Can you say Jax?' I moved her over him so that she could realize that he was Jax.

'Ack!' She reached down and tugged on some of his hair. 'Ack!' I couldn't help but to giggle.

'Easy there Skye, don't tug too hard,' I said between giggles.

'Ah, she isn't hurting anything. I'm she's good.'

We stayed there for the next little while, just playing around waiting for Dad to come back. I was impressed with the way Jax was handling Skye. He was a natural when it came to kids. I was a goner.

**Ok brand new chapter. I'm writing these as they happen. I think I'm going to step up the time line and where the pilot starts, let that be their first date. I'll try to get that out in the next 24 hours. I know Jax is being OOC but he's had his world kind of turned upside down with the arrival of Kinsey and Skye. Here's a girl who he is attracted to, who has a child. He's scared of being a father but here is this teen who is a mother and is doing a wonderful job. He's starting to get confidence. Next chapter First Date!**

**Tryphyna**


	11. Chapter 10

I was vibrating, I was so excited! I had a date tonight, with the sexiest guy I've ever met. Oh God what do I wear. I started going through all of my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. I smiled at the thought of our afternoon.

We finally decided to leave Jax's room when we needed to grab Skye something to drink. We ran into Gemma in the bar. She had Skye's bag with her. 'Jax are you ever going to give that baby back to her mother?' Gemma asked teasingly.

At that moment Skye decided to speak up, 'Ack, Muma!'

I took Skye from Jax and started to hand her to Gemma, 'Skye, say Gemma.'

'Ma! Ma Ma!' None of us could help but to laugh.

'Well Ma, looks like you are getting your first taste of being a Grandma.' Jax said. He pulled me into his side as his Mom took Skye from me.

'Hush up, Jax. I'd be very lucky to have this happy girl as a granddaughter.'

I thought for a few moments before smiling, 'Gemma you might as well get use to her calling you Grandmum, I'm going to make sure that she does. She needs a grandmother. Neither of her biological ones will do anything for her. You might as well start calling her your granddaughter.'

I looked at Gemma who held Skye close. I saw a sheen of tears in her eyes. Jax kiss my head, 'I've always wanted a daughter or a granddaughter. I'm about to have a grandson, but a granddaughter to spoil. Oh Kinsey, you are truly a dream come true.' She rushed over to envelop me in a hug.

Just then Dad and Clay walked in. Clay, noticing his wife's behavior asked, 'What's going on in here?'

'Hush up you big lug. I'm a grandma!' Gemma was so excited. I knew that I had made the right decision. Everything I had done for the past month had been the right thing to do.

Clay looked at Gemma like she was insane. 'Um, babe, we've known this for how long? It isn't like its new news that the junkie is having a kid.'

'I'm not talking about that Clay. I'm Skye's Grandma.'

To prove the point Skye decided she needed to be in on this conversation and yelled, 'Ma, Ma, Ma!'

Dad looked on a chuckled. 'Looks like you have some preparing to do Clay, sooner than you thought. But don't go getting any ideas. I'm Papaw. Figure out your own name. Let me get my girls and show them their new car.'

Dad reached for Skye who switched from saying Ma, Ma, Ma to screaming, 'Papaw!' While reaching for him.

'Come on girls I'll show you the car I got for you, including the best car seat I could get.'

I started following Dad out, Jax not letting go of me. I felt like things couldn't get any better. Of course my mind was racing with the thought of, when would the other shoe fall? God, this was such a good thing I had going on. I and Skye were slowly being accepted into a family, something we both needed.

Once we got outside, I saw I didn't have a new car, I had a giant vehicle. 'I couldn't get you guys a car. None of them seemed safe enough. So I got you this Chevy Tahoe.' I was terrified. I'd never driven something so big! There was enough room for me to have a party in the car!

'Thanks Dad!' I said before hugging him. I climbed into the driver's seat and had to spend five minutes just getting the seat in a good spot. God, I'm so short! I looked in the back and saw a brand new, top of the line, child's seat. I loved that it was one that converted into a booster seat when needed. This was perfect for me and Skye.

Jax walked over, 'Nice ride, babe.' I smile at him, I was very excited. I saw the millage and there was a two digit number on the odometer. I'd never had a brand new car in my life, hell I'd never had a two owner car before. I smiled touching all of the shiny buttons and familiarizing myself with my new vehicle. 'Don't forget you, me, and the bike tonight.'

'Like I could forget, Jax,' I replied with a smirk.

Dad walked over with Skye, 'Ready to take her for a drive, Kinz?'

'I'm so ready! Dad, how would you like to spend some alone time with your granddaughter tonight? Jax has so graciously offered to show me around.'

'Sounds great Kiddo,' he said before turning to Jax, 'You hurt her in any way, Jackie-Boy, I'm coming after you.' He patted Jax on the back before putting Skye into her new car-seat.

I giggle at the look on Jax's face before turning the car on. Oh this car is amazing! So smooth sounding. Jax stepped up and grabbed my chin pulling my face to his, 'Six o'clock Kinsey. Be ready, I'll be by to pick you up.' He gave me a quick peck on the lips. He looked back at Skye, 'See you later baby girl.' He looked at me one last time before stepping back from the SUV. I bit my lip as he walked away. I really couldn't wait for the night.

**Hello everyone who reads my story! I want to think you all. I love seeing how many people read it. If you have any suggestions or just want to let me know how you feel about it, please review. Reviews are my candy. (Psst, I don't really eat a lot of real candy. I don't have much of a sweet tooth.) :D**

**Tryphyna**


	12. Chapter 11

I've had reason to be nervous in my life before. I mean come on I have an eighteen month old, I'm nervous. But a date with one Jax Teller, that is nerve racking! What the hell am I going to wear? I look at Skye who was happily playing on the bed. 'Skye, what should Mummy wear tonight, huh?' I started to look though all of my clothes. I didn't have many clothes to choose from. The clothes I wore today happened to be the best I owned. Maybe after a couple of weeks I could ask Gemma if she would like to go shopping. I'd love to get Skye some new clothes too. She's getting so big so quick!

'Muma,' Skye was chewing on a necklace of mine. 'Should I wear that necklace, Skye?' I finally pulled out one of my favorite pairs of jeans. They had more holes than fabric, and were super comfortable. I found a black t-shirt with Triumph Est. 1902 written across the front. It had been artfully cut apart. The back was pretty much non-existent. I put on an invisible bra so as to not show any straps. I was very glad that I had a decent but small cup size. I threw on my black converse and a jacket then picked Skye up. Right as I was shutting my bedroom door I could hear a motorcycle coming close to the house, I figured if it was Jax, Dad could entertain him while I fixed my hair and put on some make-up. I know I am a girly girl but I really like to look nice. I took Skye with me into the bathroom. I don't wear much make-up, really I only have eye and lip make-up. I gave myself a dark eye, and just put on some chap stick. I put a little on Skye, she's like her Mum.

When we left the bathroom I could hear laughing coming from the front of the house. I entered the den with Skye on my hips and saw Dad and Jax laughing, both with a cigarette in hand. Skye decided to announce our arrival by yelling, 'Papaw!' and wiggling out of my arms to run to him. He scooped her up into his arms. Jax turned around to look at me, when he saw what I looked like, wow. His eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head, and he visibly gulped. I shyly smiled at him. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt under his kutte and a pair of baggy jeans.

'Hello Beautiful,' he said grinning at me. He started walking toward me.

'Hello yourself, Handsome,' I said smiling up at him as he stepped up to me, his hand reaching out to gently caress my face.

'Ok I feel like I should say something about what not to do and when to be back but to hell with it. Have fun, call me and I'll bail you out of jail. Have fun Love. Jax, be good,' Dad said still holding Skye.

'You have no worries brother,' Jax said.

I couldn't leave without one last snuggle and kiss from Skye. After that we left. He had his arm thrown around my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist. He grabbed a helmet off of his handlebars and plopped it onto my head, 'Just in case Babe,' he said before he climbed onto the bike and starting it up. He reached out his hand to help me climb on behind him. 'Hold on tight,' he called out, looking behind him to make sure that I was settled. To his surprise, I pressed a kiss to his cheek. 'Show me around, Hun,' I grinned cheekily. I could just barely hear him say, 'You'll be the death of me,' before we were gone.

I love the feeling of freedom riding a motorcycle gives you. I felt so free holding onto Jax and we sped down the road. I didn't care where we were going, as long as it didn't end any time soon. I would press my face into his back and neck and breathe in his scent, just a hint of cologne, the varying scents of the garage, and then underneath that was Jax. His scent drove me crazy. God, I'd never been one to let my hormones take control but if I wasn't careful Jax might have one very horny girl, who let her instincts take control, on his hands. The night had been fantastic. He had taken me to a small diner where I had taken off my jacket, yeah that had been an amazing moment where I saw his control almost snap and he almost grabbed me and do wicked, wicked things with my body, I'm starting to think he had better control than I did. We had driven for hours, he pointed out some different businesses, I didn't pay too much attention, my bad. Eventually we pulled off at a gas station. He pulled up to a pump and helped me off. Once he got off his hand circled my throat before his lips crashed into mine.

'Babe,' he started in between kisses, 'you are going to drive me insane.' His hands roamed under my jacket, the feeling of his hands brushing my bare skin was so amazing. 'I don't think you can press yourself into me any harder than you were unless we took off our clothes.' One of his hands traveled down to my ass, bringing me harder into him. I was standing on my tiptoes with my arms wrapped around his neck. One of my hands was in his hair. 'I don't know about you but I really don't want to share you with just anyone.' I could feel him hard against my stomach, and from what I was feeling, I wasn't sure if I was big enough for him. And my ex was definitely lacking.

After five minutes of making out in front of the gas station he ended it with a quick peck on my lips. 'Let's fill up the Dyna and go somewhere where we won't be interrupted ok?' He grabbed the gas nozzle and put gas in the bike.

Once he was done I put my hands on his hips and walked into him as much as I could. I looked up at him and smiled. 'Jax I'm pretty sure I'd go anywhere with you if you asked.' Maybe I should be coy but I've never been one to be coy. He yanked me up into another kiss.

'Damn it Kinsey, I'm trying to go slow with you,' he said as his lips started to travel down my jaw and onto my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat. He lightly pressed his teeth into that magic place where my neck met my shoulder. 'Come on. Let's go grab some stuff from inside.' He pulled me into the station.

When we walked in the only person was a girl at the cash register. She might have been my age or a little older. She looked at Jax like he was sex on a stick, and looked at me like I should be 6 feet under. I just grinned at her and decided that I'd show her who was in charge here. I noticed that Jax hadn't even noticed her. I pulled him to me before standing back onto my tiptoes and whispering, 'Hurry up. I have some naughty things I'd like to try out on you,' before lightly kissing his lips.

Before I could settle back down on my heels he pulled me roughly against him and pressed his lips to mine. 'Five minutes and we're gone,' he said before walking towards the back. I started to follow, glancing at different things, when I saw a children's book. I picked it up and thumbed through it. Jax walked up behind me and also looked at the book. Without looking at him I whispered, 'I need to start building up Skye's book collection again. I had to leave a lot of the books I got for her there. I packed all of her favorites though.'

He pressed a kiss into the back of my head, 'I need you around me babe. I haven't even though of books yet for my kid.'

I smiled and put the book back where I had found it. 'Jax you have how long before he'll be here? I'll help you get ready.' I turned around to face him. He grabbed my hand and started walking to the counter.

'Hey Louise,' ah so this was some place he often went to. Luckily I could tell that they had never done anything. I could tell that she had tried to pull her shirt down to get some cleavage to show, and Jax, didn't even notice. I couldn't help but to grin.

He threw down a box of condoms. I would have blushed if I wasn't enjoying making _Louise_ jealous. 'You know you can buy these by the case, be a lot cheaper.'

He smirked and I laughed, I wasn't going to let what had happened in the past mess with me. 'Buying them a box at a time keeps me humble,' he replied before grinding slightly into my ass. I smiled looking behind me at him. 'Get a pack of smokes too.' He said before walking around the corner of the counter to grab something from over there. He held up two packs of matchbooks and threw them down on the counter. She started ringing up everything when we heard an explosion.

She looked towards the door, 'What was that?'

I whipped towards the door to see if I could see anything but I couldn't. Jax grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the door. We looked off into the distance before all of a sudden a huge explosion could be seen. 'Oh shit.' Jax said before we raced outside and onto the bike. We were racing off back to Charming. Something big had just happened.

**Yay! New chapter makes me HAPPY! Hope you all enjoy. Little bit of dialogue from the pilot. There will be more in the coming chapters. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Tryphyna**


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning: Raunchyness ahead! **

After we ran out of the station Jax drove us back to Charming. When we go to my house he parked the bike but didn't go to get off or offer me a hand off. Instead he reached around and grabbed my legs to wrap around his waist. I cuddle into him as much as possible while he gets out his phone.

'Hey Clay…Yes I know what fucking time it is old man we have a problem… Would I call you in the middle of the damn night if it wasn't an emergency…? Damn it man LISTEN… There was an explosion at Blue Bird tonight… Kinsey and I saw it from the station on 88… I'm pretty sure it's all gone man… I wasn't going to get anywhere near there tonight… Fuck, fire and cops will be swarming… I'm about to drop Kinsey off and head to the dorm… Seven O'clock roll out time got it…' he shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. Not knowing what to say in this situation I let my actions speak for me and started running a finger up and down the front of his shirt. I held him as tight as I could. One of his hands found a high hole in my jeans and started rubbing my thigh. 'This is not how I wanted tonight to go Kinsey. But I'll tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad we got interrupted. You are definitely not a one night fuck somewhere. When we finally do this, it'll be in a bed.'

I smiled into his back before moving my head so that my chin rested on his shoulder. 'Jax, I'm not going anywhere,' I said. 'Whether it's tonight or next month,' he groaned at the thought and I giggled, 'Jax I'll be here. I'm not some one night girl. I'm not really sure how this whole relationship thing works but I know what I feel when I touch you isn't going to go away with just one,' I pressed my lips onto his neck, 'quick,' I started to slowly move up his neck, 'fuck.' I finished at his ear. He dragged me off of the bike and pressed me into the front yard. He lay down on top of me, spreading my legs with his hips. My arms were above my head, one of his hands trapped them there while his other hand traveled up and down my body. I re-wrapped my lets around his waist pressing my lower body into his.

'Fuck Kinsey,' he ground out, and he ground his very hard cock into me, I let out a gasp, 'you are going to drive me to do what I don't want to.' He kissed me as if he had not kissed in five years. It was like he was a man who hadn't had a drink of anything in a week and I was the water. He let go of my hands, which immediately went into his hair as my hips arched into him. One of his hands went into my shirt clutching one of my tits. He quickly found out I was wearing a weird contraption, not a normal bra. Instead of telling him how to remove it I did it for him. 'Damn,' his hand now reached its target without any obstacles. His hand squeezed one of my tits before he started playing with the nipple. He flexed his hips into my pelvis. I ripped my lips away from his to take a gasp of air. His lips tongue and teeth explored my neck. All too soon he stopped, his lips went to one of my ears, 'Kinsey, if we don't stop now, I'm going to have us both naked on your front yard. And as much as this hurts, trust me, I was telling you the truth when I said that we weren't going to just fuck anywhere. It was going to be in a bed, at least the first time will be.' He kissed my lips before standing up and pulling me up with him. He picked up my non-bra and shoved it into one of his pockets. I rolled my eyes at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He threw an arm around my shoulder as we walked up to the door. He pressed me against the front door before kissing me again. It wasn't nearly long enough before he pulled away. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning baby. I'm going with a couple of the guys to check up on that explosion but it hopefully won't take too long.'

'Be safe, Jax.' I said pulling on his slight goatee.

'Oh you can count on that Babe. Nothing is going to keep me from you now that I've found you.' After one last quick kiss I went inside the house. A few moments later I heard him start his bike and drive away.

I walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I saw that Skye wasn't in my bed so Dad must have taken her to bed with him. I smiled as I lay down, thinking of the night I had just had. I can't wait to repeat it. Hopefully there won't be any more explosions outside to interrupt us. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll name you off later. It's time to get kids up. Enjoy! I'll try to get another chapter up later. XOXO**


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning I followed Dad to the repair shop. I was going to start my new job today! I was so excited! I knew I wouldn't see Jax for a few hours, and maybe that was a good thing. After last night I really needed to get my thoughts together. When we got there Dad gave me a quick kiss on the head before going off to work. I got Skye out of the car and went into the office.

'Good morning, Gemma,' I said happily.

'Ma, Ma, Ma!' Skye screamed wiggling out of my arms, for the second time in less than twenty-four hours but really, she loved the attention. She ran to Gemma who had pushed back from her desk so that she could scoop Skye up in her arms.

'Hello my babies,' she snuggled close to Skye who gladly accepted the love. Then she turned her gaze onto me. 'So, Kinsey, how was your night?'

I looked down at my feet and felt myself blush. 'Oh, you know, it was, fantastic Gemma. God Gemma what am I going to do? I feel like this is all happening too fast, and yet, it's not fast enough. Gemma what, what if I fall desperately for your son and he decides one day that I'm not the one for him?' I looked up at Gemma with tears in my eyes.

'Oh baby,' she said walking over to me and taking me into her arms. 'I know my son Kinsey. He has real feelings for you but, here's what you have to do. You have to prove to him that you are going to stay around. You have to be tough with the hang-arounds here when they start to get on him. He needs someone to have his back and he'll have your back too. He'll try to push you away, don't let him! Prove to him that you won't leave him. That's his biggest fear.'

'But how can I prove that when I'm terrified of that too?'

She pulled me tighter to her. 'Trust him. That's all I can say, baby. He's a stubborn man. He's going to make mistakes but just love him.'

So this is what having a mother feels like. I love this feeling. 'Gemma, please, tell me if things don't work out between your son and I, that this won't end.'

'You sure do know how to break someone's heart. Oh, Baby, you're mine now and I'm never letting you go,' she held onto me for a few minutes. 'Ok, let's show you the ropes around here. I need to run some errands today. It should be an easy day. I don't expect it to be a hard day.'

We spent the next hour going over all of the forms. She taught me how to fill them out everything that needed to be written down, when it needed to be written down, what copies went where, and who got what. She showed me what needed to be filed. Eventually she left to go run her errands, leaving me and Skye in the office. Soon after that I heard the arrival of a motorcycle. I looked out and saw a very familiar blond backing into his space. I also saw that the tow truck had arrived with a lovely car with a dead dear half way through the windshield. I wondered how that had happened. Jax walked over to the truck and started talking to Half-Sack and I saw Dad leaning against the truck. All of a sudden Jax handed Half-Sack a chain-saw and I giggled looking at him. The guy had just paled twenty shades and looked green. I was glad that I wasn't out there.

Dad and Jax had their heads together and were talking to each other when Skye decided that she was hungry. I picked through what I had packed for her in her bag and found some teddy grahams and applesauce to give her. I looked up as Jax was handing Dad his cigarette and answering his phone. I saw him smirk and he closed his phone. He talked to Dad for a minute more before heading this way. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched him saunter towards me.

'How are my two favorite girls today?' He asked entering the office.

I walked over to him and leaned up to give him an innocent kiss on the cheek, 'Well one is very tired, and the other is quite ready for a nap.'

He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. 'How about you leave the little princess here with your Pop and come with me to storage. I have no idea what I'm going to need when I have this kid. Mom suggested that I bring you along with me. Well I was going to ask you out to lunch.'

'Ok Jax. Let me do two more things and we can go. Will you please take Skye to Dad and let him know she is very tired. I have a baby monitor in the diaper bag so that he doesn't have to stay in the room with her. It has a decent range so he doesn't have to be in the same room with her,' I said turning towards the computer needed to print up two receipts. I looked up at him, he was slightly confused for a second, then he smiled. He picked up Skye and the diaper bag.

'Oh Princess, I feel like this is how it's going to go. Your mom is going to ask me very nicely to do something and me being the good guy that I am, I do it,' I heard her coo at him. 'I think you are going to be like her too. Do you like having me wrapped around your finger Princess? I think you do. Come on, say bye to your mom and let's get you to your Papaw!' Her only response was to yawn and snuggle into Jax. 'Be right back Babe,' I smiled as he left the room. I shook my head and finished the few things that needed to be done. I was just getting everything finished up when he got back. He threw his arm around my shoulders to bring me in close to him. 'Let's go Babe,' he said before leading me outside and to his bike. He handed me his helmet and got on. 'If I have to wear one of these then so do you Jax.' 'I'll buy another one soon,' he replied as he started up the bike.

After a quick stop at a burger joint we went to a storage building where his mom had put away a bunch of stuff from his childhood. Some of the stuff was really outdated and I wouldn't trust it. I saw him pick up an infant car-seat. 'Hun, I'm pretty sure they come a lot safer now. There doesn't seem to be much padding to that one. '

He chuckled, 'Kinsey, should we just go to a store and pick out all new baby accessories?'

I looked at him like he was crazy, accessories… Ugh men. 'No, take this changing table. It looks like it's still in good condition. We'll have to get it out to make sure the legs are still sturdy enough but it's probably going to be usable. There might be a crib in all of this chaos, that we'll have to look at because there are all sorts of safety issues with old cribs,' I say getting very serious.

'I'm not complaining, ok maybe I am, but how are non-parents supposed to know all of this?'

I walked over to him, stood on tip-toe, and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'That is why I entered your life,' I gave him a quick kiss, 'I'm going to make life so much easier for you Jax.'

He groaned and lifted me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist. 'You're not making everything easier for me, Babe. Walking is really becoming a problem when I spend time with you.' To prove his point he ground himself into me.

I moaned before pressing my lips to his. We stayed like this for a few minutes before we broke apart. He gently lowered me back down to the floor. 'Ok let's look for a little while longer and then we can head back.' I nodded, because really, that's all I could do.

I saw him pick up an old gun. It was a child's first gun. I walked over to him, 'Five, the kid has to be at least five before they can play with that.'

He smirked at me, 'I don't remember how old I was the first time I shot a gun, but I'm pretty damn sure it was before I was five.' I rolled my eyes and saw an old game, again something for when the kid was older. I felt him come up behind me and lift it. He looked down at the box that the toy had been covering. It said "John Misc." I guess it was some of his dad's stuff.

He pulled it up and gently wiped some dust off of it. He had me trapped so I leaned back into him so that he could open the box. After he did so, he pulled out a small packet and dumped its contents into his hand. Old pictures came tumbling out. 'That's my dad with Ma,' he explained to me. He kept flipping through the pictures. Some were men in military uniforms, 'The original members of the club were Vietnam Veterans. They came back from fighting a no win war and were tossed to the side by the very country that had sent them there. The club let them belong again, they had people that they could trust and that could trust them.' I reached my hand up and stroked his face. I looked up at him and saw him give me a sad smile.

He thumbed through some books that were packed in the box until he came across a binder. He went to pull I out went another packet fell out, this one bigger. Across the front it said "Original 3-15-1993." He looked at me confused before he started opening the seal. This time the content was hundreds of papers held together by a rubber band. The top page said, "The Life and Death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way By John Thomas Teller." He looked at me even more confused by what he had just found. He looked around for a quick place to sit down and drug me over with him, pulling me down into his lap. He removed the band and the first page, "For my sons. Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson, may he never know this life of chaos." I was confused and knew he must be too. He flipped to the next page; I looked at him and saw that he was kind of upset. I placed my hand on his cheek, 'Jax,' he looked into my eyes, 'I'm here for you. Ok. No matter what this says I'm here for you.' He kissed me before giving me a sad smile. We both turned back to what John Teller had written and began to read.

**Ok I'm good two chapters in one day! Woo Hoo! And we are now 12 minutes into the pilot. Yes I know that because I am very slowly dissecting this using Netflix. Next chapter she returns duh duh DUHHHHHH. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much steam happening here but not every chapter will be hot and heavy with the sex. :D I have to thank everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters. HGRHfan35 for all of her encouraging words to me, and up from their naps. Legolas' Girl 31, BlueEyedSalvatore thank you for sticking around. Violet201 Thank you so much. Pallas Athena, I wish you weren't a guest! Keep reviewing. Love you all! **

**Just because I want to I'm going to let you guy know what music I listen to while writing this lovely story. Mostly it's Emily Kinney, if you don't know who this is *Gasp* I love her. She plays Beth on The Walking Dead. YES PLAYS! SHHHHH, I'm living in a fantasy world now. From now on! I'm a total Bethyl Shipper! I also listen to the SOA soundtrack. Love you guys!**

**Tryphyna**


	15. Chapter 14

When we got back to the shop, Jax drug me to his dorm room. We had read a few lines from John Teller's manuscript before leaving the storage building. The packet was currently held in his hand. He had once again clutched me to him and had me sit in his lap. The only thing I could do was run my hand through his hair as he stared at the packet. I pressed a kiss to his cheek, 'Jax, Hun, you don't have to read through this. I swear, I'll be here if you want to read through this, but if it's causing you this much stress then, for right now, put this away. Don't think about it. Live your life, like you have been doing for the past thirty years. Then, when you are ready, pick this back up. Read it only when you are ready, and if you are never ready, don't worry about it.' I laid my forehead against the side of his, giving him all of the strength that I could.

'I think you're right Kinz, I don't want to know what was going through my Dad's head in the months leading up to his death,' Jax whispered to me. We stayed like that until we heard Dad knock on the door, 'Hey Jax, we're at the table. Kinsey I have Skye here.'

'OK, Dad. We're coming,' I said kissing Jax's cheek before standing up. Jax put the packet into a drawer and we left the room. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked out. He locked the door behind as we left. We walked towards the front of the building, passing a motorcycle which he touched reverently as we passes. 'It was my Dad's.'

We kept walking and we passed a wall full of mug shots. I quickly found my two guys. I looked at Jax who actually cracked a smile. 'What can I say? You're with a bad guy babe.'

I couldn't help but to laugh, not because I thought he was lying, but because he was being truthful. 'At least you aren't lying to me, I can live with that.' He pulled me as tight as he could into him and I wrapped my arms around his waist as we entered the bar area. I took Skye from Dad as they went into another room, 'Be back in a little bit,' he said before shutting the door.

I got Skye some milk to drink and some fruit to eat. We played around the bar area waiting for them to get out of the meeting. I noticed a pretty rank smell coming from somewhere but ignored it, the best I could. The meeting didn't last long until Clay and Bobby came out of the room and went to the bar. Dad and Jax came out to sit next to me and Skye. Clay and Bobby were talking at the bar when we started to hear a car horn blare outside. I heard 'Ah shit,' come from one of them before Clay turned around looking at Jax. 'It's Gem.'

We all went out to meet her. I had ahold of Skye with one arm and Jax was holding my other hand. As we got to Gemma she looked at Jax.

'I tried calling you.'  
'What is it?'  
'We have to get to the hospital Jax. It's Wendy.'

He looked at me terrified. I squeezed his had before heading to my car. 'Gemma will you drive my car? I don't know where I'm going,' I asked strapping Skye into her seat.

Gemma came over to the car and took the keys from me. 'Baby, ride with Jax. I have Skye, but someone needs to have him right now.'

I gave her a sad smile before giving Skye a kiss and running over to Jax quickly hopping behind him on the bike and holding him close. 'I've got you. Let's go see what's happened.' He leaned back to give me a quick kiss before racing out of the lot with a small pack of other bikes and my car behind us.

When we got to the hospital we all went in together. Gemma had ahold of Skye, I think she was scared for Jax's kid and wanted the comfort only a child can give you in moments like this. I couldn't have held her comfortably as it was. Jax had an arm wrapped tightly around me. Clutching onto me as if I could make all of the horrible things go away. We were all together walking when I heard Gemma talking to us, 'I found this matchbook next to her empty thumb-bags, "Hairy Dog"'

I heard Clay say, 'Must be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again.' I stopped paying attention as we got close to a room. There was a woman coming out to meet us.

Jax looked into the room before turning to her, 'What the hell happened?'

'When was the last time you saw her?' she said. Then she glanced at me, boy was she not happy. I know Jax noticed the look because he held me tighter and pressed his lips to my hair.

'A couple of weeks.'

She looked between Jax and me. 'Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's probably crank,' I watched as her eyes looked at Gemma, and at Skye. Her eyes narrowed as she took in my daughter. If the bitch touches her, the hand belongs to me.

Jax looked into the room and tensed up, 'The baby.'

'They had to do an emergency C-section. He's ten weeks pre-mature,' I could tell that Jax was frightened at that. I clung to him, not knowing how he felt. Skye was on time, no complications at all. 'Come on let's sit down, I'll walk you through it.'

'Just tell us,' Gemma came to the other side of Jax. Skye, being my empath child, reached out for Jax to hold her. He took her from Gemma, Skye snuggled into Jax. I placed a hand onto Skye's back.

I saw her glare at us before explaining anything to us, 'He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, it's a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth is from the drugs but the CHD,'

'The family flaw,' Gemma interrupted.

'Yes,' she sounded put upon now, 'it's genetic. Either one would be serious but not life threatening. However the two of them together,' she paused here, almost for dramas sake, 'Dr. Namib gives him a 20% chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic.'

At this point I about lose it. It's like she is purposely trying to get him to give up hope. I reach up and cradle one of his cheeks in my hand. 'Jax, don't think about chances and percentages. You are this baby's dad. There is no way he isn't going to make it.'

His eyes brightened just a little bit as he kissed my forehead, 'What would I do without you babe? She never wanted to talk to me.'

I gave him a sad smile, 'A druggy will do anything for that next high, Hun. There really wasn't anything you could do except be with her one hundred percent of the time. You cannot blame yourself for this.'

His hand was stroking my back, 'I was going to go see her later. I wanted to discuss her giving up custody. I didn't want him to be hurt because of her addiction,' Jax looked at the woman again, 'What are they going to do with my son to make him healthy?'

I could see the fire in her eyes before she answered, 'Dr. Namib wants to fix his stomach first and if he stabilizes he wants to go in and fix the heart. I'm sorry Jax.' Ah ha ha, she knows him. I wonder how well. 'I can take you to see him now.'

Jax held onto me, 'Tara,' oh boy. This is the ex that ran away from him. This is going to be fun. Her lose is my gain. 'Are you a good doctor?'

She looked taken aback by the question. 'Yes.'

'Make sure nothing happens to my son.' He hands Skye to me giving her a quick kiss on the lips before giving me a slightly longer kiss. He turns back to Tara, who looked like her world had just shattered. 'His name is Abel.' He stroked Skye's head.

I gave him a small smile before whispering, 'Come back unharmed.'

He gave me another kiss before walking away.

'Jax,' Tara said looking between us.

'Jackson,' Gemma said following him for a few steps.

'Go with Tara. Take my girls with you. I've got something to do,' he said before walking away like a man on a mission.

Clay looked at Bobby and Dad, 'Watch his back.'

I blew Dad a quick kiss, 'Seriously Dad, all three of you Un-Harmed.'

He gave me a quick wink before him and Bobby followed after Jax.

***Jax***

Of course, right when everything starts to make sense in life, shit blows up in my face. I find a girl who could handle all of the club shit. Someone that the guys in the club will respect, well that part might also have to do with the fact that she's Chibs daughter. My Ma respects her. I mean, hell, who wouldn't. She's a mother to a wonderful daughter and she's raising her all by herself. She has been through hell and yet she's here, with me. Tara almost had me giving up hope. Damn, I'm so lucky Kinz found that letter from Chibs and came here. Why the fuck in Tara back? I'm going to have to get to the bottom of that. I'm not going to have her fuck up the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. Kinz and Skye are just the two girls me and Abel need in our lives. I refuse to fuck this up. Hopefully I can talk Wendy into giving up custody. And maybe, just maybe I can get Kinz to adopt him. If anything happens to me she's the mother I definitely want for him.

**Oh yay! Abel is here and nobody is taking shit from Tara! Jax is going to make sure this relationship works. He knows what's good for him and it is NOT Tara! Thank you everyone for reviewing. More to come tomorrow!**

**HGRHfan35: I can't do Caryle I can't! It hurts my heart to think about it. I have my reasons for why I love Beth and Daryl together, and it's not JUST because I have enjoyed that man for well over 10 years, honestly he's only gotten sexier with time. Mmmm Norman Reedus. Hope I flipped the story some for you. :D **

**For everyone who wanted there to be a big Kinsey/Tara fight, that might happen, but it'll be Tara instigating it. Kinsey is going to take the high road in this instance. I want Jax to be the one to see that Tara isn't the one for him. There will be some girl fights soon though. Bitches be coming in and being all like 'Hi hot stuff.' Kinsey will be all, 'Back up or I'ma break ya!' Hahaha I make myself laugh. **

**Tryphyna**


	16. Chapter 15

After Jax, Dad, and Bobby left Clay stayed for a few more minutes before he left to go back to TM. He said he had business to take care of. Gemma, Skye and I stayed at the hospital, wanting to hear anything about Abel. A nurse came to us eventually and asked if we wanted to see him. Um obviously, we were taken to a room where they had Abel in one of those toasters. God he was so tiny, he looked like he was barely a pound. Oh I only wanted to hold him. How could anyone do drugs while pregnant? Skye looked into the room, 'Baaby.'

I felt the tears running down my face. I didn't even know I was crying. I smiled at Skye, 'That's right. Baby, Jax's baby boy, can you say Abel, Skye?'

'Ale,' I couldn't help but to laugh just a little. I think, soon, Jax would find that humorous. Oh that bitch from before better watch out or she's going to get a short spunky red head coming after her. He does not need anyone to make him doubt his son.

After staring at the baby for what seemed like hours the doctor came in. He started talking about how as long as his stats stay up they were going to try to operate on his stomach in the morning. If he remained stable they'd try to fix his heart in a few days.

'Um, when can he come home?' I asked looking at the poor lonely boy in the toaster. All he needed was love. I felt my heart burst with so many feelings for this little boy and the only thing going through my head was that he was mine. It didn't matter that I hadn't given birth to this child all that mattered now was that I loved him so very much. How could anyone want to do anything to ever hurt a child? For what, why, what good came out of doing drugs? A few minutes of feeling good? I really don't understand. Beautiful baby boy, he needed to come home.

'I can't give you a firm date. There are too many variables. If everything goes smoothly, if there are no hiccups in his recovery, in a couple of weeks maybe a month we can take him out of the incubator. After that another two months in the NICU and we can start talking about discharging him. We have to let his organs mature. His lungs will take that long to work properly on their own.'

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, at least three months until he can leave this box. Oh my baby. I swiped away the tear. 'When can we hold him, and touch him?'

He gave me a sad smile, 'Let's get your boy through these surgeries. After a week or two we'll see about getting short visits out of the incubator. I'll give you some information. Remember no two babies are the same. It'll list what milestones he needs to reach before we can send him home. Some babies stay in NICU for six months, some more. Don't worry if he doesn't get out in three months. Let's just get him healthy.'

I patted the top of the toaster and leaned down to kiss it right over Able, Skye followed my lead and pressed her lips to the toaster too. I walked out of the room leaving Gemma in there for a few moments alone with her grandson.

I wanted to get to dad's house, I needed to cook. I always found cooking to be very soothing. I have a feeling that there was going to be a lot of baking going on later tonight. I needed to go by the grocery store. I really hope all of the guys like baked goods. They were about to get a plethora of yummy goodness.

**OK I'm so sorry this has taken so long getting it up. This was a hard chapter to write, a lot of research in the NICU and I tried to get it as close to what really happens as possible. I'm re-watching the first season as I am writing this and I'm remembering why I love Chibs so much. He's so funny. And I'm remembering why I don't like Tara. God, the first time I saw her I hated her, when I learned she wasn't going to go away anytime soon, I was pissed. I don't like her character and she is totally not right for Jax. Ugh, she's so whiney! See you all soon!**

**Tryphyna**


	17. Chapter 16

Gemma drove us back to TM to grab her own car. She started talking about going to Jax's house to start cleaning. Maybe cleaning was her cooking, her zen. I went to the store and bought so many ingredients, I filled a cart up with everything I could possibly need, or at least I hope. I could always come back. I also grab various baking dishes, there's no way dad had all of the baking dishes I wanted.

I really do love this huge vehicle. I love this space. I take the cart back and grab Skye and my purse before going back to the car. It was a quick drive back to the house. I made Skye a quick dinner of mac and cheese before I started baking. I started making German Chocolate Cupcakes. I made the cake batter and carefully spooned it into the wrappers. After I put them into the oven I started on the frosting. I would pipe some into the cupcakes themselves before also putting some on top. After that was prepared, I still had seven minutes left before I could pull out the cupcakes. I started pulling together everything needed for a cheesecake.

I kept at it for hours. Taking breaks when it was time to give Skye a bath and put her to bed. I read her a book and cuddled her close long after she had fallen asleep. Oh my heart is breaking for that poor baby. Knowing that sleep will not come easy to me tonight I go back into the kitchen everyone loves muffins, yes muffins, banana nut muffins and blueberry muffins and chocolate muffins. Oh and brownies, who can say no to brownies?

I'm still at it when Dad comes home at midnight. 'Oh baby? It's going to be ok love. I love you, Kinz. That baby is going to make it. Now what the hell has happened to the kitchen? Are you a baking fairy or something?'

I laughed, 'Or something Dad. If I'm stressed, or upset I bake. I'm going to take most of this to TM in the morning. Let the guys have everything. Of course I'll leave some here.' I gave Dad a smile.

I take out the rocky road brownies and put them on the counter to cool. I start gathering the ingredients to make an apple pie. Suddenly arms wrap around me. 'Kinz, go to bed, love. You've make more than enough to feed an army. Maybe just enough to feed an MC.' I laugh again and feel tears stream down my face.

'Daddy, how can anyone do that to their child? I can't imagine my life without Skye. I don't get why anyone would want to put their child at risk. My heart hurts so much, Daddy. I can't imagine how Jax feels since it's his son stuck in a box where he can't even touch him.'

Dad held me tight, pressing his lips to the side of my head. 'Baby, what you feel for that little one is a million times more than what his mother feels for him. No one deserves to be called Mum by that baby more than you.'

'I think that will be Jax's call Dad. My heart thinks of him as mine. I love that baby.'

'Go snuggle up with our little princess and know that soon enough you'll be able to love on that boy.'

'Ok, Dad, I'll see you in the morning,' I kissed his cheek before heading to my room to grab my pajamas and going to get ready for bed in the bathroom.

As I lay down in bed all I could think was that tomorrow had to be better.

Again I was really happy that Dad had gotten me a huge vehicle. That's the only way all of the goodies made it to TM. I pulled up and Jax was there to help me out of the car. He quickly pulled me into his arms. 'Kinsey, promise me that you aren't going to leave me. I don't think I could be strong enough if it wasn't for you. Last night when I got back to my house and found Ma scrubbing it from top to bottom I almost lost it. My mind started going over the fact that only twenty percent of infants survive in this case. That's an eighty percent mortality rate. Then I remembered that you told me he was my son. Of course he was going to be part of the twenty percent. I can't be a positive person without you here.'

I ran my fingers through his hair, 'Jax, I finally have a family here. I'm not leaving any time soon. Now let me get Skye out of the car and then you can help me get out the surprises from the back.'

'Oh babe, you shouldn't have,' he said before running to the back and looking at the plethora of goodies. 'Holy fuck babe, do I get this all the time if you stay with me?'

'Hahaha, as long as your kitchen isn't half bad I can put together amazing food,' I pulled Skye out of the car and walked around back. I grabbed an armful of what I had made. I winked at him as he stared at everything. He couldn't figure out where to start.

I laughed as I started to walk away. Just then Gemma walked up, 'What has you giggling, Baby Girl?'

'Your son Gemma, I have found one of his weaknesses, sugary goods. The back of the car is filled with everything I made last night and he's like a kid in a candy store and can't figure out what he wants first.'

'Oh yes that is definitely one of his weaknesses. Just yell at the rest of the guys in the clubhouse to come grab what you have in the car.'

'Ok Gemma.'

I walked inside to a hail of Hello's from some of the guys who looked at what was in my hand with curiosity. I looked at Half-Sack who looked pathetic, 'Hey, there is plenty more in the back of my car. If you want to have some then going out to bring the rest in would be fantastic.' His eyes lit up when I mentioned there being more.

He and Jax soon entered with their arms filled with my hard work. All of the guys crowded around and quite a few declared their undying love for me. This was happiness!

**Ok honestly a filler chapter. I can't tell everyone how happy I am when I wake up in the morning to new reviews! I love it! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Try to get some Kinsey/Jax goodness going on! It'll be so hot! Love you all very much. **

**Tryphyna**


	18. Chapter 17

**Smutty, smut, smut this chapter.**

Within thirty minutes all of the baked goods had disappeared, I had three marriage proposals, four proclamations of undying love, and Tig being Tig. Soon after his last bite Jax drug me to his room yelling at his mom to watch Skye. She chuckled and agreed. As soon as we were locked in the room he had me pressed against the door. God this man was so hot. I had my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands were roaming all over his upper body. I gently pushed his cut off of his shoulders. He pulled it off and tossed it onto his dresser. He pulled off my shirt and tossed it to God knows where. I pulled his shirt up and he lifted his arms up and I took it off and tossed it.

'Oh Baby, you're beautiful,' he said pressing kisses along my jaw and neck. He quickly did away with my bra before it too disappeared. He leaned back to take in the sight. I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. I'd never had a guy just look at me like he was. 'So damn beautiful,' he whispered before sucking one of my nipples into his mouth while rolling and pinching the other between his fingers.

'Jax,' I moaned. I yanked his head back up so that I could taste him again. This man was addictive. He made me forget about my nervousness. I decided to take the next step, I reached between us and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing them down. I felt him smile against my lips before he reached between us to do the same to me. I slid my legs from around his waist and placed them on the floor so that I could shimmy the tight fabric off of my legs. As soon as I had slipped off my slip on shoes and the pants, I wrapped my arms back around his neck. I jumped into his arms again and rewrapped my legs around his waist, pressing our lower halves together, causing both of us to moan. The feeling of him pressed so tight against me was. It was beyond words.

'Baby, I'm not going to have our first time in my dorm room, but I'm going to make you feel really good,' he said kissing me before throwing me onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed with me after taking off his shoes, socks, and pants. I looked down at him as his fingers curled under the edge of my panties. Mentally I was very happy that my only true splurges were nice bras and panties. I lifted my hips up to help him lowering the panties. He spread my legs wide before lying down between them.

'Jax, what are you…' I started before he licked me. My eyes rolled back into my head and a moan escaped.

'Just relax baby, trust me,' he said before lowering himself back to his task, and I wasn't going to protest again. My hands delved into his hair as he pressed a finger into me. His mouth was busy on my clit. I was being as silent as possible. There were still people in the building.

I felt my orgasm slowly building up when he added another finger pumping in and out of me. 'Oh God,' I moaned. 'Jax, oh fuck, Jax more.' I saw his eyes flick up and there was an intense fire in them. He pressed his teeth into my clit while inserting a third finger and I exploded. I felt him lick at everything he could. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him up to me. His eyes devoured me I pulled his lips to mine and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I could taste myself on him and found that I didn't hate it. I ran a hand up and down the front of his boxers. 'I refuse to be the only lucky one today, Hun. We might not be ready to have sex but I refuse to leave my guy unsatisfied,' I said pressing my lower half to his. I started to mimic the movements of sex without penetration. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I moaned as he ground into me. The fingers of one of his hands went to my breasts as the other hand went to my hair. He set us up, pressing me back into the wall behind his bed. His lips moved down my jaw and neck. His teeth sank into my shoulder as I felt his body start to tremble. I exploded a second time as he did. He fell backwards with me on top of him.

I was still catching my breath when, 'Baby,' he whispered, out of breath, 'if this is us not having sex, then I can't wait for that experience.

I giggled at what he said, 'We are definitely going to need to be somewhere alone for that. It was really hard to stay as quiet as I did.'

We laid there for a few more minutes, just being. I was being honest when I said we needed to be somewhere alone when we finally did this.

'Come on babe, we need to take a quick shower before we head back out there,' Jax said.

'Mmm, Kinsey no move, legs don't work anymore. Need you to carry me everywhere,' I said not moving an inch.

He chuckled, 'Ok lazy bones. I've got you.' He stood up and walked us to his small in-suit bathroom. He turned the shower on to warm it up. My hands lazily ran up and down his back. I let my lips trail up and down his neck and shoulder. 'Mmm, Kinz if you keep that up we are going to have a repeat in the shower and we won't get anything done today.'

'Sorry Hun, you taste so good,' I said giving a quick lick before dropping my legs from his waist. He slowly lowered me to the ground. I stepped into the shower and stood in the water waiting for him to join me. He smirked before hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and lowering them down. My first thought was, how in the world was he going to fit. I had felt him before this but damn, he wasn't that hard right now, but he was huge. I licked my lips, watching as he became a little harder, a little bigger. I bit my lip and looked up into his eyes. The fire was back, he backed me into the wall and he was intense. I was pressed into the wall. 'What am I going to do with you? You are going to be the death of me.'

I smiled up at him, 'Oh Hun, it'll be a mutual destruction,' I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Let's just hope it's not for another fifty or sixty years.'

He laughed as he turned us into the water. 'I'm hoping for at least seventy years with you.'

I pressed my lips to his, 'Seventy years with you,' I smiled, 'I think I can live with that.'

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it, mmm Jax. I just have to say I loved the reviews I got this morning when I woke up. I was very close to crying on a couple of them. Thank you all for your support. **

**Tryphyna**


	19. Chapter 18

Finally, after being in Jax's dorm for just under two hours we leave. We were holding onto each other as we entered the bar area. We found it pretty much empty. Jax gave me a quick kiss before heading off to do some work with Juice. I went to find Gemma, who had my daughter before Jax drug me away for two hours. I found the two in the office doodling on a huge piece of paper on the floor.

I knocked on the door and Skye looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She threw her crayon onto the floor and rushed to me, 'Muma!'

I laughed, 'My baby! Have you been having fun with your Grandma?'

'Mama, color,' she said grabbing my pants and dragging me over to color with them.

'Did you have a good time with Jax, Baby?' Gemma asked me, grinning.

'It was fantastic Gemma, but Jax wants to wait to have sex until it can be right. And I agree. I don't want it to be some random hook-up. And not where others can hear us, at least not the first time,' I said smiling, remembering how it felt being with Jax, all alone.

'Kinsey, my son is head over heels for you and doesn't even know it yet. I think you are also head over heels for him. You have both been hurt before, I know that neither of you want to be hurt again. I really do get that. Love is dangerous, love hurts, and love is something that will make your life so fantastic and so very scary. You both need to realize that your love is so special. It was lucky that you two found each other. Baby for the first time in my son's life I'm not going to be one hundred percent in his corner. I'm going to be fifty/fifty here. For the first time in his entire sexual, relationship history, I'm also going to back the girl in the relationship. You walked into my office and you walked into a very important place in my heart. You and this cutie pie, I don't want to think about where Jax would be right now if you hadn't walked in when you did. He might be thinking about that bitch Tara. She wanted nothing more than to wreck our family. She wanted him to fit into a mold that wasn't going to be Jax.'

I colored a Celtic Knot clover on the paper. It was one of my favorite images. Never ending luck, exactly what I needed. I smiled at the thought of me and Jax having this epic love that Gemma seemed to think we have. Jax had said not thirty minutes before how he pictured us being together for seventy years, at least.

'Gemma, I can't put a name on what my feels are for Jax, not yet at least. The first person I ever loved was Skye. The first time I saw her bright blue eyes I knew I was hooked. I knew what love was in that moment. But that was a different feeling. I can't describe everything I feel when it comes to Jax. It scares me to think of a future with him. But Gemma, it terrifies me to think of him not being there.'

'Oh Kinz, that's love. Love isn't easy to define. Love is being slightly scared of being with him and yet terrified if he's not there. It is knowing that there is nothing you wouldn't do to make that one person happy. Give it time to all sink in everything will come together when it needs to.'

'Ok Gemma,' I said finishing my drawing. I looked at it and smiled. After years of drawing these for luck, my luck has finally changed.

Jax had spent the morning going over Mayan intel with Juice. He decided to go see Wendy in the hospital after seeing a lawyer friend of the club's. After a quick word to his mom and Kinsey about leaving, and promising to take Kinsey and Skye later to see Abel, he left to go to the hospital. This was about business.

When he entered the hospital it brought back painful memories of his brother, and of his dad. No wonder he had a healthy respect of hospitals. He had seen both his brother and father die in this hospital. He slowly made his way up to Wendy's room. He looked in to see her looking down at something in her hands, he knocked on the door and saw her snap her head up and see who it was. She nodded her head for him to enter. She looked surprised to see paperwork in his hands. She placed something on the bed beside her and looked up at Jax.

'Hey Jax, have you seen our boy today?' She asked him trying to be excited about their son. She saw Jax wince just a little when she said that.

'Not yet, he's probably still in surgery, I'm going up there in a little bit, I need to talk to you first,' he rubbed his upper lip before continuing. 'Wendy I don't know what to do or what to say. What happened yesterday should not have happened. I should have paid more attention to you, and I can fault myself for that. I need to ask you something terrible but I think I need to. Wendy I want you to give up parental rights to Abel,' when Jax said that she started to tear up.

'Oh Jax,' she started.

'No, no, Wendy. Let me get this out,' Jax interrupted her. 'Wendy I want you to get clean. I think if you went to rehab and did not have to come here and share custody with me you could stay sober, and if, and only if, not when, IF you have a relapse you don't have to be worried about him. I've found someone Wendy. I want you to meet her. She sure is something. She's a mother. She has a beautiful little girl. I think she's my old lady. I want to spend time with her. I want to spend my life with her Wendy. I think she, if she agreed, would be a great mom for our son.'

Wendy started to silently cry. 'Wendy, I don't want you to not be in his life, in our lives, but you need to not be here. You need to be away from all of this temptation and get your life together. After you get sober then you can start coming to visit. But Kinsey will be Mom Wendy. When he's older and he can understand why I decided to do this then we can explain why. I want you to get healthy. Do you think you can do this for me, for our son?'

'Jax, I, I don't know what to say. I was expecting something besides this. He's my son Jax and you want me to give him away for some whore to raise.'

'Shut your mouth Wendy! You don't know her. For fucks sake I want to do right by our child, she's raising her child all by herself and she is strong. She is so right for me, for Abel. She cried over our child last night Wendy. She cried seeing how small he was. She talked to the doctor. All she wants is to hold and love him. She wants to take care of him, and you want to know what she can, she's proven that she can take care of him. Wendy I don't want to go through the court for this. But if you push me to I will, and I will win. If I go through the court I won't let you visit us, I'd tell him about you but it would not be in a good light. I don't want to do that. Damn it, stop thinking of yourself. Think about Abel, can you imagine taking care of him by yourself? What food does he need? How do you prepare a bottle? When do you change him? What diapers does he need and when?'

'Um, what? Jax who has the answers to these questions?'

'That's what I'm trying to explain to you Wendy. She knows the answers to all of these questions and all of the questions that need to be answered when it comes to raising a child. I can't do this alone, and I can't trust you. You almost killed our son, Wendy. I'm giving you a chance to make this all right. Do you think this is what I wanted to do? I wish you had been sober while you were pregnant with our son. If we were not in this situation then I would not be asking you to do this, but you did crank while pregnant with MY son Wendy.'

'I can't tell you how sorry I am about that Jax, I tried.'

'Wendy you need to succeed. You need to let me take care of our son in the best way I possibly can, you need to trust me when I say she is the best mother out there for our son. You need to get your life together, and this is your chance to figure out what you want.'

'Where are the papers, Jax?' He handed her the papers. She looked them over and signed them, tears streaming down her face.

Jax took the papers before pressing one last kiss on her head, 'Thank you, Wendy. I'll make sure our son is a fantastic man. Go get your life together, find someone who will love you with all of their heart, I'm not that person. I want you to go have other children because you will be a great mother, once you've taken care of all of this. Let your addiction go, and come back, be a part of my family and know that he is so very loved.'

'Love him Jax, and let her love him. I'll be back, maybe until we tell him I can be his aunt. Maybe we don't tell him, we will cross that bridge when we get there. Will you let me meet her before I go off to find myself?'

'Yeah, I'll bring her here. I'm going to go up to see Abel before heading off to do some work.'

Jax left the room and headed up to the NICU. Wendy pulled out the syringe of crank she had been hiding. She looked at it for another minute before carefully getting out of bed. She wasn't supposed to but she refused to ruin anything with Jax. She carefully made her way to the bathroom and stuck the needle down the drain and sent it all down the drain. She put the syringe into the biohazard container where they put the used syringes and got back into bed. She wanted what was best for her son, and maybe, just maybe, this Kelly, would be what he needed. She would do what Jax wanted and go find herself. Who knew if she would come back? But she knew for sure that she wanted to meet this woman who loved her son already.

Jax made his way to see his son who had just finished his stomach surgery. He saw Tara come out of the surgical wing with a worried expression. 'Oh, Jax! I was just coming to call you. The surgery has put a lot of stress on Abel's system so Dr. Namib is going to go ahead with the heart surgery. Um, Jax, who was that girl last night?'

'Tara all we need to talk about is my son. I'm sorry but you left me ten years ago. I'm not here for you. I've gotten over you. Tara, why are you even here? Did you really come because of a job? You sure as hell ran away fast enough, I'm surprised you ever came back. You left me and didn't look back. So when you see me, it's my son we will be talking about. Then when I finally get to take him home, we are acquaintances. You don't know anything about my life anymore, and I don't want to know anything about yours. If you came back here thinking that I would be your damn lap dog then think again. Maybe I should talk to Dr. Namib and let him know that I'd rather you not be near my son. I don't know if I can trust you any more Tara. Don't do anything to my son and I'll leave you be. Breaking my heart once should have been enough for you Tara. Let me be happy with my son and my girls, live your life and let me live mine.'

She was shocked when he started talking about getting her off of the case and not trusting her. 'I won't let anything happen to Abel, Jax. I won't cause any trouble.' She walked away.

Jax breathed a sigh of relief and turned away. He headed out of the hospital to go back to TM. He needed to talk to the guys about the Mayans and everything that he and Juice had found out. Then to go get Opie, and hope that everything would work out.

**Oh wow guys! Here is today's chapter, and it's my longest one to date! Over two thousand words, I'm super excited about that. I hope everyone likes what I did with Wendy. I didn't want her to try to OD, I didn't want her to succeed. I wanted her to choose her son, and herself just a little bit. For all of her faults she loves her son, maybe too much sometimes and not enough other times but she does, and now she's doing what's right. **

**XO,  
Tryphyna**


	20. Chapter 19

I was still in the office when Jax got back from the hospital, I had to work otherwise how was I ever going to afford new clothes for me and Skye? I noticed he had an extra little happiness around him then when he left. When he entered the office I asked, 'How was that baby boy of yours?'

'He's doing good. They decided to go ahead with the heart surgery today, so that they didn't stress his system too much. I, um, I asked Wendy to give up parental rights to Abel. She let me have custody of him. I can let someone adopt him if I wanted to.'

My head snapped up to look at him when he said that. 'She did what?'

'She gave me all parental rights to Abel. If I can find the perfect woman for me and for Abel I can let her adopt him, I can give him the mother he deserves. She's going to go get straight and she's going to go find herself. I told her I wanted her to be happy, and that I wanted her to be a part of Abel's life but not as his mother, not until he is old enough to understand why I did all of this. Kinsey I was wondering,'

Just then there was a knock at the door and Dad stuck his head in, 'Hello in here, I need to steal Jax baby girl. I'll bring him back to you later.'

I looked up at Jax, 'Is it ok if I go by myself to look in on Abel?'

He smiled at me, 'Of course Darlin' I made sure to add your name to the list, in fact I'm going to make Ma mad when she finds out I made you second contact after myself.'

I couldn't help the happiness I felt when he said that. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Soon we heard Dad cough, 'Jax!'

I pulled away from Jax and whispered, 'Thanks,' before letting him lower me to the ground. He walked over to the playpen Gemma had set up in the corner. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the head. He gave me one last kiss before heading after Dad. Before he left the room he turned around to ask, 'I'll be back here in a few. I just have to go grab Opie.'

'I'll be here, waiting for you.'

'Oh Baby, I'll always be back,' he said smirking before leaving. I saw the guys talk for a few minutes before going their separate ways. Jax hopped onto his bike, looking back at me before sending me a quick wink. I smiled at him before he drove off.

I ripped open the door, 'Dad!' I yelled. He turned back to me I waved him back to me. He came over to me.

'What Love?' He asked me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 'I love you, Dad. Don't go getting hurt right when we found you. And go give your granddaughter a kiss. She's in the playpen asleep in the corner.'

He chuckled before heading over and giving her a quick kiss. He came back to me and gave me a kiss too before he headed out as well. I don't understand how Gemma does this, watching the two important guys in her life go off to God knows where for God knows how long. I get back to filing all of the paper work. I had to keep my mind off of fact that I had just watched my guys ride away.

Soon Gemma was back from going to the store and to her house to put everything up. I looked up at her and she knew the look in my eyes, it was reflected in her own. 'They'll come back baby, they always come back.' She wrapped her arms around me comforting me. 'Hey look Jax is back, I guess he's not dressed yet. Go to him, I have Skye.'

I quickly left the office and raced up to Jax, this was my man. He pulled me into his dorm with him. I sat down as he started to strip. I whistled.

He chuckled, 'Sadly babe, not much else is coming off. I have to go off with the guys on a run. Get our stuff back and deal some payback for blowing up our store. I promise I'll be back.' He strapped on an ankle holster and added a gun to it. Next he put his KA-BAR to its holder on his hip. I watched him put on and strap a bullet proof vest. He put on a white shirt and hoodie on before adding his cut. He added another gun to the pocket in his cut. 'Precaution Baby, all precaution, I promised you a couple of times I'd come back. I'm not going to fail you. I want you to go to the hospital and make sure our boy is good. I'll be there as soon as this is over. Wait for me. I have something to ask you.'

'I'll be there waiting for you, stay safe,' I love you was so close to coming out of my lips. I needed him to come back, not be scared away. He pressed his lips to mine before we left the room. I walked him to his bike. With one last kiss he was off.

I watched him disappear before going back into the office. Gemma was handing Skye a banana when I walked into the room.

'Hi my baby, did you have a good nap?'

'Muma, nana!'

'Mm is that a yummy nana baby? Hey Gemma, I'm going to head over to the hospital if you would like to go too.'

'What a great idea! Let me finish these last few pages then we can go,' she ordered some parts that were needed for a few cars that were currently on the lot.

I walked to my car and started to strap Skye in while Gemma finished closing up shop for the day. I looked at Gemma as she locked up the office. 'One car or two, Gemma?'

'We can take yours, Kinz. I'll show you a different route today,' she said before walking up and taking the keys from me. I walked around the car to get into the passenger's seat.

'Are you sure it's not the fact that you love this giant vehicle?' I joked as Gemma reversed out of the parking space.

'I'll never admit to that baby,' she said.

We had been at the hospital for hours waiting on word from the heart surgery. God I was terrified that something would happen to my baby. I snuggled with Skye in a waiting room waiting for some news of the surgery. Soon the woman from last night, Tara, was coming in. She saw Gemma first, then me. She looked at me and it's like I had taken her favorite toy.

'Gemma, um, what's your name?'

'I'm Kinsey. It's nice to meet you Tara. I've heard so much about you,' I said with a smile. She looked startled, 'Will you please tell us how Abel is?'

'Family only, I'm sorry,' ok Bitchzilla is back.

I smile quite evilly, 'Jax made sure I was on that list earlier today, thank you very much. You can check the list if you want. I'd love it if you did actually.'

She looked very surprised that I actually had an answer to that. After she stalked off Gemma turned to me, 'Did he really add you to the list?'

'Yes, he told me earlier. He also told me some news about Wendy, but I'll let him tell you that news. Don't worry, its good news,' I smiled as Skye snuggled into me. One of her hands starts to play with her hair, a sure sign that she's tired. I know my baby girl. And that's a trait that she got from me. I go to sleep my hand is somehow in my hair.

Bitchface comes back looking like she just ate a worm and starts to tell us about Abel's surgery. 'Abel is doing fine. Both of his surgeries went well, it looks like he's going to make it.'

Gemma wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I took a deep breath. I kissed the top of Skye's head. I refused to cry in front of the bitch. 'I'll come get you when he's been moved back to his room,' she said before leaving us again.

'Now we just have to wait for him to become stronger and he can come home Kinz. Hard part's behind us now,' Gemma said resting her head against mine.

'We have to get that house ready for him to come home Gemma.'

Just then I look up and see the guy I've been waiting for. My eyes light up and a giant smile blooms on my face. 'Jax,' I whisper. I carefully hand Skye to Gemma before I run to Jax. I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. It's as I lean into him that I feel my shirt get a little wet. I break the kiss and look down. I can't see anything on my shirt, since most of my shirts are black. I look at him, and actually take in how he looks. I see the cut on his face. I pull down the zipper to his hoodie and see blood on his shirt. 'Oh Jax! Please tell me whoever did this is not going to be a problem again.'

'No baby, he'll never be a problem again,' he said grimacing a little.

'Good,' I say before pulling his head down so I could gently kiss the cut on his cheek. Just then Tara comes back in to the room.

'Abel has been moved back to his room. Jax! What happened? How could you come to the hospital like that?'

I look at her with complete disdain. 'Yeah, hi, will you please go get him some scrubs to change into. I called him away from the shop to come here since Abel's surgery is over I thought he should be here. Apparently he sliced it on accident with a power tool how clumsy.'

She rolls her eyes before leaving. I look up at Jax, 'Come on hun, let's get you cleaned up so we can see the boy. Gemma will you please bring us the scrubs when she shows back up.'

'Sure babe,' she sits there with Skye passed out in her arms. Luckily she won't wake up till morning.

I drag Jax to the restroom so that I can strip him of his bloody clothes. I turn the water on warm, and sit on the counter with him in between my legs. I wipe away the blood on his chest and look up at him. 'Jax, you can tell me stuff. I'm not going to run away. I'm glad that whoever did this is gone.'

I bring his lips to mine when there's a knock at the door. 'Jax, are you in there? I brought those scrubs,' I hear Tara say from the other side of the door. I look up into his eyes and see frustration. I press a kiss to his lip and hop off of the counter.

I open the door, 'Oh, hi, Tara. Oh scrubs, thanks, I was just about to go looking for a nurse to see if she could bring me some. Thanks,' I said before I slammed and locked the door. Jax is leaning against the counter looking at me. I smile before looking in the mirror. First I'm looking at his tattoo. Then I notice the vivid purple bruises on his back. 'Baby, what happened to your back?' I said rushing over. I turn him around so that I can see the bruises with my own eyes.

'It's nothing Babe. My vest took a couple of bullets. I'll be sore for a few days and that's it. It's happened before. All I need is some TLC and I'll be all better.' He smiled at me in the mirror.

I smile back before I bend down to press kisses to these new bruises. 'Am I going to have to lock you in a padded room Jackson Teller?' I asked between kissing both of the purple spots.

'As long as you're with me Baby,' he says turning around and pulling me into him. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a hard kiss. We stay locked together for a few minutes until there's another knock on the door.

'Hey Kids, I don't know about you two but I've got my heart set on seeing that grandson of mine tonight,' we hear Gemma say.

I laugh as I pull away from Jax, 'Ok Gemma, we're coming.' I take the scrub shirt Bitchtits had given me and hold it out to him. I barely hear Gemma mutter, 'I hope not literally,' through the door as I watch Jax put on the shirt. We kiss one last time before we leave the bathroom.

Gemma is standing there holding Skye. I reach out to take her, 'Not yet kiddo. I have to get my arm muscles use to holding a sleeping baby again. I see doing this a lot in my future with my two grandkids,' she says smiling at me and Jax before looking down at Skye.

'Sure Gemma,' I say walking with Jax down the hall towards our boy's room. I'm about to let Jax go so that he can have a few minutes of alone time with Abel but he drags me in with him.

He pulls me right up to Abel's toaster and leans his head against mine. Suddenly I feel a drop on my head. I lean my head back and pull Jax in for a kiss. 'He's perfect Jax. That boy is all you.' I brush away a couple of tears off of his face before he does the same for me. I hadn't realized that I was crying too.

'Baby, remember when I told you earlier that I had something to ask you?' I nodded my head, 'Well I asked Wendy to give up Abel. I want you to be Abel's mom. You would be the perfect mom for my son.'

I was stunned speechless. I hear a gasp from behind us I look to see Gemma behind us with tears in her eyes. I look up at Jax with more tears in my eyes. 'Yes Jax. I'll be a mom for Abel. But I want you to do something for me. Will you be Skye's Dad? She really does need one and I want you to be her Dad.'

He picked me up and held me tightly. 'Yes Kinz, I'll be her Daddy.' I squeal as my life is slowly coming together. Oh my God, my daughter has a father and I have a son. Now all I need is an old man.

**Wow two really long chapters in less than twelve hours, really wow. This one is two hundred words longer than the last one. I love the chemistry between Kinsey and Jax and they have this need for a family and that's why this is going so fast. They need to have a family and they realize that they have found the missing part of their souls in each other. Soon they will say the magic words to each other. Stay tuned.**

**Love,  
Tryphyna**


End file.
